To Restore The Family Honor
by Miss Whip
Summary: The restoration of honor to the family of Goblin king depends on two things. His admitting his error, and the destruction of the human Sarah Williams. COMPLETED!
1. Prologue:In Which The World is Described

To Restore The Family Honor

**Author:** Drakelah Whip

**Rating:** M (For some language, violence, and sexual content)

* * *

**Summary:** Sulila, Jareth's sister and a queen in an alternate dimension, has charged Jareth with the loss of the family honor. Due to his letting Sarah Williams win against the labyrinth, Jareth has been on trial for years in the kingdoms, questioning his kingship and his honor. After six years, Sulila is fed up with the proceedings, and decides to restore the honor herself by destroying the 21 year old Sarah. Jareth decides that he will protect Sarah from unfair persecution, thus threatening his position as king and lead to a family confrontation.

* * *

As all of the underground knew, Jareth had a younger sister. Sulila was the only daughter of their parents, with her two elder brothers, Jareth and Meric. Jareth being the oldest, she was the family baby while Meric suffered the inevitable middle-child syndrome of semi-absent parenting and a distinct love of competition with this siblings. The parents had long since retired their throne, handing it over to Jareth. Meric received the kingship over the trolls and Sulila, that of the wolves.

The underground did not operate like the world above, there were no countries or states, simply dimensions of earth-like bodies. So to rule a kingdom, was to control an entire planet. To keep rivalry to a minimum, the parents had secured these kingdoms for their children. This was not to say that there weren't numerous other worlds in alternate dimensional planes; of course there were. Other beings, fairies, elves, centaurs, or weres resided there.

There was only one other ground, that of the magic-less world above. Since the human realm was not able to protect themselves, they were guarded and kept oblivious to the universe around them. Save one soul, a Sarah Williams, whose interaction with the Goblin King Jareth had given her eyes to what she believed to be pure fantasy. Something that did not sit well with anyone except Jareth, who remained apathetic or ambivalent to the whole affair. She won, he accepted it, and they'd moved on. There were no more transfers between the worlds except when Sarah called for the company of her underground friends. This had never included Jareth or any other royalty.

After nearly a year of Sarah having such access to the teleportation powers, the elders of the underground caught wind of the activity. When parallel kingdoms are involved, there must be a place of gathering that is agreed upon by all. Such a place was often found in the celestial kingdom, the residence of all immortals that had once ruled. A crystal paradise where peace and paradise could be found by all. With the exception of the occasional outside matters that came in for trial, all conflicts had been placed aside. It was here where the parents of Jareth, king Lucen and queen Adona, resided. It was also here that they became aware of the human woman Sarah, and their son's connection to her.


	2. Adona and Lucen's News

**Chapter 1**: Adona and Lucen's News

* * *

Once immortals moved into the Celestial Kingdom, they became avid lovers of the news and gossip from all worlds. Whatever dimension they had recently left would provide them with a daily messenger, who would bring all the information.

Often, the most intriguing news came from the human realm, their beloved aboveground, and all the turmoil it lived in. Wars, famines, politics, celebrities, and even the intricacy of a simple death were all items of interest.

This day however, there was no messenger, as the servant escorted their youngest, Sulila, into the room.

Jareth had his purple, black and white, Meric his red, yellow and white, and Sulila had preferred blue, green and white. One could always tell who showed up, simply based on the color of dress. So when a blue and green dress with the color muddled together in the style of an impressionist showed up, the parents were delighted.

Around her shoulders was a symbol of her power, the pelt of a white wolf whose disobedience had been his downfall. She carried the basic family features, sharp and mismatched eyes, a sharp nose, and angular face. One of her eyes was the palest green, almost white, while the other was so brilliantly green that it pierced the soul before anyone knew what had hit them.

She glided over the floor, her heels clicking on the marble tiles. Adona, wrapped in a gold silk gown befitting her status as a retired royal, rose to greet her youngest child,

"Daughter, to what do we owe this unexpected pleasure?"

Lucen stood as well, "We haven't seen you in nearly a year."

"I've been rather busy, combating the charges that are about to be laid against our family."

"Charges?" Lucen swept his black cape to one side, setting back down, "Who would charge us with anything?"

"I believe we have been charged with a loss of honor, allowing a human to maintain an inappropriate contact level with an underground kingdom, and improperly defending the goblin kingdom against a challenge."

"The goblin kingdom? That's Jareth's territory, what do you have to do with it?"

"Jareth doesn't care about the charges. He doesn't care about much of anything these days. So few babies are getting wished away anymore."

"Well the book is out of publication by now, I suppose. And it's not like it would make a good video game. Those humans love video games." Adona shrugged.

"That is beside the point. What I am telling you is that Jareth has ignored the issue."

"What is the issue, pray tell?" The former queen ran her hands through her curly reddish-brown locks. Thousands of years older than their children, the pair appeared almost no older than their youngest child.

"There is a mortal, a Sarah Williams," Sulila produced a crystal with Sarah's image, "She was present in the goblin kingdom a year ago."

"The mortal child is not even an adult yet." Adona took the crystal, peering almost sympathetically at the young girl inside.

"She was but 15 when she defeated the labyrinth."

Lucen raised an eyebrow, "She defeated the labyrinth? No one has ever done that."

"Why didn't Jareth tell us?"

"Maybe he was embarrassed."

"Whatever the reason, Jareth did not report his loss to the elders, and has passed the deadline to reclaim our family's honor on the matter."

Adona and Lucen stared at each other in disbelief.

Sulila continued, "Even after the deadline passed, he has allowed her the ability to transport undergound citizens to the aboveground on command."

"She remembers the underground? No mortal is allowed to know of the underground worlds, their memories are supposed to be erased."

"He knows that! I distinctly remember it being part of his royal oath." Lucen tapped his cane against the side of his chair. With every moment, the situation concerning his eldest and heir was growing darker.

"The elders of the other worlds have been hearing of this, I haven't been able to contain all the gossip. There is talk of Jareth being asked to relinquish his kingship."

The parents stared off into space, "If Jareth loses his kingship after losing the family honor, then our family will be forever banned from ruling any kingdom. We would become peasantry."

"Perhaps even humans," Adona sighed, "Oh good heavens."

"We have to restore the elder's faith in our family and our ability to protect the kingdoms. My brother must beg the forgiveness of the council and rectify his original error."

"How is he to repair this trespass? Make the girl start all over again?"

"No, he must either obtain the child that she lost permanently, or he must destroy she that defeated him."

"It has always been agreed that we are to help and guard the humans, not punish them."

"She wished the child away, she stepped into our realm. There is a price to be paid."

"This Sarah entered into a competition with Jareth, not a singular bond. The competition must be set up to be won by either person."

"Mother," Sulila leaned forward, "This is either her or us. An entire family of immortals will fall from power, the second only in nearly 10,000 years, or a single mortal dies. What is really worth more?"

Lucen tapped his cane on the floor with enough force to send an echo reverberating around the stone room. He had indicated his consent for this matter to go forward in the manner deemed most likely by his daughter.

His wife remained in thought for a moment more before she spoke again, "Do you think that what your brother did, was out of apathy?"

The daughter was silent for only a moment, "Whether or not he forgot this child or declared himself her eternal servant has no impact on this case."

"Fine, you have our permission to make the formal announcement that we acknowledge the wrongs done by our son and will relent to a trial. Should the council see fit, and heavens help us that they don't."

Sulila had learned a long time ago not to press a matter when she'd received her desired answer. Bowing slightly, she turned on her heel and marched out the door.

Adona watched her leave, the wolf's head attached to her daughter's jacket never shifted even with the movement of walking. Its glass eyes stared back at her coldly until they were out of sight.

"Why did you ask such a question?"

"Which one, dearest?"

"We know that Jareth is never apathetic."

"Yes, I do know that," She brushed some of her husband's white blond hair from his eyes, "But now I know that our daughter is as cold on the matter as the wolves she rules over."

* * *

Please R & R!


	3. Jareth called for Trial

**Chapter 2**: Jareth called for Trial

* * *

"Under what circumstances did you consider your actions acceptable?"

"This really isn't fair."

Lucen smirked, "Your expectations of fair, from what I understand, are somewhat skewed."

"I never thought I'd have my own father tell me what to do in my own kingdom."

"Your mother and I wouldn't be here if you had followed the rules."

Jareth sighed, "I full well understand that my actions have caused you undue pain, but I cannot regret them."

"You don't regret them?" Adona held her son's chin in her hand, bringing his eyes in line with hers, "You could destroy us all, and you have yet to give us a reason for it."

"Sarah won my labyrinth. I wasn't aware that her winning would be a testament to the weakness of our family."

"The council is worried that if you cannot defend the labyrinth against the challenge of an adolescent mortal, than you will not be able to defend it when the time comes."

"When what time comes, father? When has there ever been a war in these last thousands of years? We don't even have any reasons to fight!"

"You know there are rogues."

"I know of only un-established rogues, with no armies."

"These rogues are beings with magic, of which the girl Sarah had none."

"Sarah wasn't attacking me, nor laying any claims on my kingdom! She just wanted that infant brother of hers back."

Adona tilted her head to one side, "You let her win."

Both men turned to look at her, "What?"

"Better than her have lost miserably to the labyrinth, and I believe that you let this girl win."

"That is absurd, mother. I even tried to kill her on a few occasions."

"Really? Then I suppose you meant to fill that peach with poison and not that harmless hallucinogen, correct?"

"Stop reading my mind."

"In fact, I will wager that you meant to kill her in that ballroom, you simply left your sword in your other waltzing jacket."

"Mother."

"Or will you tell me the truth, my son?"

He growled, "I did let her win."

"Why?"

"She has a unique soul," He went to window and gazed out at the lands beneath him, "A spirit, if you will. If she'd lost, she would have become another mindless drone in the hands of the aboveground."

"And all the others? They did not see the world so beautifully as she did?"

"No. Sarah knew the world, the words, and she had not acted out of pure hate. There was more usefulness in teaching her the errors of wishing a child away."

Lucen jumped into the conversation, "Jareth, you know that it is in our best interests to have the human be drones. We erase their memories to keep them from jumping from world to world."

"That makes no sense! What else do we immortals do that's so entertaining? We don't war, or celebrate, and we don't even visit each other. Why not allow the humans to visit? It would certainly liven things up around here." With his last sentence, he kicked at a sleeping goblin.

"We live, we survive."

"We cannot die!"

"Jareth does have a point. However, without a wife and family, he does not know what we worked so hard to attain."

His mother's words shocked him, "Is that my only goal? Are there so few immortals? I should just simply select a wife, create heirs and then I'll suddenly feel my thousands of years fulfilled?"

Lucen gestured toward the bruised goblin, "Well, you could spend your days kicking your subjects, that seems to entertain you so damn well."

"You have never, in 5,000 years, harped on me to find a wife!"

"And we aren't pressuring you, dear, we leave that matter entirely up to you, we are simply stating that we find happiness in the family life. Though we immortals have existed longer than humans, they at this moment outnumber us nearly 10,000 to 1. Family is our joy, because we do not have their luxuries."

"Perhaps we should start having more children then. Humans used to have 15 per family."

"Great heavens no!" Adona clasped her hand to her hand to her chest. She looked over at her son, "But since your brother and sister do not seem to have any plans, your father and I would be grateful if we could get that many grandchildren from you."

Jareth smirked, flashing his fang-like tooth at her, "Speaking of my brother and sister, what are their thoughts on this?"

"It was Sulila that brought this to our attention. I must assume she has informed Meric."

"Sulila? How did she know all this?"

"She says she has heard rumors of it in the other kingdoms. I believe she is very concerned with retaining our family's honor." Lucen sat down on his former throne.

"She is also quite unconcerned with the mortal Sarah."

He stared, "I must kidnap the child or destroy her, correct?"

"I'm afraid they are the only options." There was a voice from the doorway.

All three turned toward the speaker, finding an elf and centaur dressed in the garb of the celestial kingdom.

"How long have you been listening?"

"In order to speed along the proceedings, we needed a confession."

The elf stepped forward, unfurled a scroll and read, "Jareth, King of the Goblins. As a messenger of the court of the elders I summon you to appear for judgment. This trial concerns your loss in the case of the human Sarah Williams, as well as your inability to reclaim your family's honor on the matter, in its entirety. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Now, though you have already been heard to confess to this, for reasons of the court, will you restate this confession to the two official messengers?"

Taking in a shallow breath, he held up his right hand, palm up towards the sky, "I do confess, in front of the court and the heavens, that I have inappropriately handled the matter of my family's honor, and that I did lose my wager with the human Sarah Williams."

With this, the room melted away, leaving him with such a feeling displacement that it seemed as though he'd himself been wished away. Proper bearing regained, the sheer opulence of his surroundings placed him within the court of elders.

Jareth had been to the court many times in the past, either as a witness or one who helped to deliver judgment. If not for its purpose, the marble floors, clear crystal walls, and elegantly painted cathedral ceilings composed one of the most breathtaking sites in all of the kingdoms.

Seated in a viewing area to his right, were his parents and siblings, his brother and sister looking justifiably confused over their sudden upheaval. In front of him, was the council of elders. The first rulers of all the kingdoms, those had seen all and knew all, situated over the entire court.

"The court is pleased that you decided to attend with little issue. While the matter of the family honor is relatively easy to restore, the court is more concerned with this human girl that you have a unique relationship with."

"I hold her no differently than others that come to face my labyrinth."

"You obviously do, considering that we have news that you allowed her to win the labyrinth and maintain a connection with the underground." The elder picked up a piece of paper, "On the pretense that she 'has a spirit.'"

"Pretense? I would call it fact."

The representative of the weres gave a laugh, "I believe some of your blood must be of my lines, you seem to have two forms."

Out of the corner of his eye, Jareth saw his mother displaying a hint of a smile.

"King Jareth, will you do what is necessary to correct this issue?"

"I will apologize for my family's sake, but I will not attack the Williams. I don't want the child and the girl doesn't deserve to die."

There were murmurs around the room at this. Within the immortal world, appeasing the court, no matter the distance, was the main priority.

"You do realize that you are placing your kingship in jeopardy?"

"As clear as crystal."

Sulila crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. She nudged her older brother, "Why do I have a feeling that this trial is never going to end?"

"If we let Jareth handle the matter, it won't."


	4. Human Lives are Easily Shattered

Chapter 3: Human Lives are Easily Shattered

* * *

It is true that while there are many similarities, there are also many differences between the two worlds. It was Sarah Williams's 16th year when Jareth's trial began. Now, on the eve of her 21st birthday, while she celebrated in the misty atmosphere of a local bar, he sat in his guarded palace room. Through a crystal, he watched her sip drinks while he stirred in bed. Flirting through frustrations, laughing during lamentations.

Five years and he could have relented to the council's request. Immortals had all the time in the universe to lounge in court, picking away at his case. The crystal in his hand grew hollow and dark, and he let it shatter upon the stone. Little shards fell between creases and skidded to stops all over the room. In his hands, her life as fragile, her blood could be as those shards. Spilling her blood was a thought that sickened him.

He'd considered letting the trial draw out, it was his best option. If she and Toby passed away of a natural life, then he could claim a default victory. The council would see it as rather shallow. A tactic such as this had yet to be attempted in the underground. There was the possibility of a backfire, suppose the council demanded of him that he take the revenge on a descendent? Jareth sighed, and the ever present sword over his head dangled a little more dangerously. The council could correct the matter all on their own. Stealing Toby would destroy her mentally, while the other method would extinguish her brief life like a candle flicker. If there was a way around, now would be the time for the heavens to grant it to him.

"I will end this, Jareth. My minions are at your disposal." Sulila was sitting on the inside of the window ledge. At first, he had to strain to see his sister against the night sky. Her deep blue dress nearly hid her from view, only pale skin and white-blond hair betraying her.

"Your offer is appreciated, but unnecessary."

"Well, what sister wouldn't offer her brother a bloodthirsty killer to amend his errors?"

"I didn't ask for your help."

She laughed lightly, "You know that I have never killed anyone personally."

"You have no issue letting your wolves rip your victims to shreds in your stead, though."

"And Meric doesn't mind letting his trolls run rampant. Why am I so much worse?"

Her brother didn't reply, he merely tossed her a crystal, "Do you value life so little?"

She looked into it, "So this is the girl. For a human, she's rather lovely."

"You wouldn't have a problem killing her?"

"No," Sulila wound her arm and flung the crystal so hard into the wall that Jareth felt a shard slash his cheek.

He touched his cheek, drawing back fingers stained with his own blood.

"Sorry, debris is such a bitch."

"Perfectly alright," He turned, his face no longer bearing any mark, "I believe that it's small enough to be mended."

The pair glared at each other. In their royal clothes, one could not deny that they were siblings. Only Meric stood out, taking his mother's red hair over his father's blond. Sulila was a nighttime goddess, Meric the keeper of fire, and Jareth seemed to control the elements of fantasy. Sulila was cold and calculating, Meric forgiving, and Jareth could be cruel yet understanding. Perhaps he was the family mean.

"We're all rather upset with you. No one likes to have guards constantly posted in our own kingdoms."

"I have principles."

"You have misplaced loyalties."

"Did I not apologize on behalf of my family?"

"Yes, and we are still suffering for a human. Meric is upset, mother and father aren't taking this well at all, and you can guess my opinion."

"As long as you don't act on it."

"I will do whatever it takes to end this mess you've created."

"You will not!"

"Why is this girl so important?"

"Do you think I'd actually tell you?"

"This isn't one of those matters where you're not going tell me anything so that I'll think it's something, right? We are not children anymore."

"The only explanation I can present you with is that she does mean something to me, both her and her life."

"You're dishonoring the labyrinth for a girl! If that's all you're looking for, there are hundreds of immortal ones who you would love."

"Just leave me, Sulila." He turned his back on her, cleaning the broken crystal dreams with his magic. They were the most beautiful and the most depressing thing to have littering the floor.

She relented, "Fine, but I warned you."

The council had long since removed his teleportation abilities to the aboveground. All he could do was watch.

* * *

"I don't wish to be involved in this dispute."

"You are not upset that there are guards everywhere in your kingdom?"

"I live with idiots," Meric indicated his trolls, "The guards provide interesting conversation."

Sulila raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "They make my wolves uneasy."

"I'm very sorry that your pups don't like it, but I couldn't care if you or Jareth are really happy with this matter."

"Such a - "

"Oh shut it."

"One little issue turns us all into infants again. I thought we were past this."

"I am choosing not to act, Jareth is choosing not to kill, and you are opting for what the council deems a sensible slaugter. I'd say we are all acting quite adult."

"Then I suppose, as the controlled party, that you can advise me?"

"Mother and Jareth will not be pleased if you take this matter into your own hands. Father will enjoy the redemption of the kingdom, but he won't be happy with a loss of life."

"Then let's not say I didn't know my risks."

Meric waved his hand dismissively, and his sister disappeared.

* * *

Sarah Williams stumbled into the room, sufficiently buzzed from a night of carousing with her friends.

She flung herself onto her bed, kicking her shoes off where they flipped up and smacked her bedroom wall. The sound made her burst into uncontrollable giggles. Outside, a loud thunder clap shook the very earth, and set the walls to shaking. Startled, she took a hard fall onto the floor beside the bed, "What the hell was that?"

An animal began to cry outside, wailing in pain as if it was dying. The windows in her room opened, their frames smacking into the walls.

"Jareth?" She murmured from her spot on the floor. Standing up, she faced the window, the wind sending her hair in all different directions.

The howling grew louder and came up to her window. A distinct feeling of fear tightened around her heart.

"Not him," She struggled to her feet, unable to walk straight, "Not Jareth."

Slamming the doors shut, she dropped the lock into them. Something outside the window made her stop. Two luminescent orbs, small but fast approaching. With every step back, they grew, filling the panes.

Everything slowed down.

She fell backwards, bruising her tailbone but she didn't notice. When the panes of glass, all at once, shattered inwards, she covered her face with hands.

Silence swallowed the room again, and her trembling hands feel to the floor. A large black wolf was in front of her. Gold-green eyes sized up the smaller creature, the shaking betrayed her mortal soul. The wolf had found its human prey.

Paws raised and thudded against the floor as it circled her, claws driving little indents into the floor. Each step reverberated in Sarah's mind while she prayed that this was all merely alcoholic hallucination.

Once behind her, the wolf stood and became the creature that she was.

Sulila reached a hand around, covering Sarah's mouth and pulling her arm into a painful position. Sarah twisted desperately, trying to get a look, and when she did, everything went still.

This woman was some relation to Jareth, some close relation. She tried to speak, but the woman only tightened her grip.

"Be quiet." She hissed.

Sarah wasn't about to be, and her instincts took hold of her. She bit down as hard as she could on the woman's hand.

The woman released her mouth and whipped her around by the arm she still grasped. Sarah felt a strong slap that sent her reeling to the ground.

"Little bitch!"

When she inspected her face, the mortal realized she was bleeding heavily from her nose, "Who are you?"

"I've come to bring you to trial."

"Do you… Do you know Jareth?"

"Of course my dear. You're coming to trial on my his behalf."

"Why?"

"You trespassed into our realm, and we can't allow that to go unpunished."

There was a knock on her room door, "Sarah? Are you alright?"

Sulila began to drag her to the window, Sarah screamed and kicked, "Stop!"

The stronger woman picked her up and threw her, headfirst, out of window.


	5. Trials and Surprises

**Chapter 4**: Trials and Surprises

* * *

Sarah fell into someone's waiting arms. She opened her eyes to find herself in some sort grandiose room, exquisitely beautiful beyond anything she'd ever seen before.

"Sulila, it is not nice to simply drop someone like that." Said the one that held her.

This man looked like Jareth too, sending waves of confusion through her mind.

"Lucen, set her down." Turning her head, she saw a stately woman with red hair seated off to the side. The man Lucen allowed Sarah to find her feet before handing her a small cloth, "For your nose. I apologize for my daughter, she's a bit overzealous."

She dabbed at the blood lightly, unable to know how much she would actually clean up. The red-haired woman smirked, "Overzealous? She was absolutely cruel."

"I was not." There was a very familiar voice behind her. Sarah cautiously turned and upon seeing who it was, she backpedaled so furiously that the man Lucen had to catch her.

There was the wolf-woman who had abused her so, a man all dressed in fire red, and him.

"Jareth." She whispered.

"Hello Sarah." His voice was low, deep in the throat. The others standing with him looked with interest.

The red-haired woman gestured widely, "Please make the introductions."

He nodded, "Sarah, this is my family. My mother, Queen Adona, and my father, King Lucen."

The two that she'd first come into contact with smiled at her. Jareth then gestured to the red-haired man, "This is my younger brother, Meric," He then indicated the wolf-woman, "This is my younger sister, Sulila."

Meric took her hand and kissed it, much in the way you would greet someone you had regard for. Adona smiled at this gesture, but had to restrain a gasp at what happened next.

Jareth pulled Sarah toward him and placed a kiss on her forehead, a more intimate of greetings.

Sulila rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "If we can spare all formalities, I believe the trial must continue."

Sarah hadn't noticed that the room was full of other people as well. The fairy book races that she enjoyed were all there. However, it didn't take too long for her to place the words of Sulila with the format of the space. She was in a courtroom, hundreds of eyes focused on her had just seen that kiss.

The half-man, half-horse that stood armed near them, announced her, "Court of the Elders, the mortal woman Sarah Williams, the disputed one in this case."

"The court appreciates the actions of the wolf queen in bringing her to us. Though we believe that asking politely could have worked just as well."

"Let us hope that this human accepts my apologies." She was bitterly sarcastic in response.

"In this room, she is the ward of our court, and her fate is subject only to what this court deems appropriate."

"Which is still her destruction." Jareth pointed out.

"What?" She backed away from all of them, "You're gonna kill me?"

"I'm trying to persuade them to give up such a foolish endeavor."

"Why would they want to kill me?"

Jareth looked to his judges, "May I?"

They nodded, nearly all in unison. Sarah blinked her eyes furiously, believing that she had witnessed the supreme court under the strong influence of acid.

"When you defeated my labyrinth, and I allowed you to teleport your friends from my underground to your world, the council was displeased. I lost my family's honor when you won, and the council believes that I am not fit to guard my kingdom properly when you, a mortal, had the ability to defeat me. The only way I can prove my worth is to take your brother back or destroy you. Of course, the case has been changing since they learned that I let you win."

"You let me win? Why?"

"Good luck obtaining that answer, human, even we cannot bring him to declare it!" The elf elder laughed.

"Or perhaps she is only one who can obtain it." This was Adona's voice, raising above the crowd. Full of heavy suggestion with the intuition of a mother.

"As I have already mentioned. Sarah is a unique mortal. She sees fantasy where others see despair, and I can not bring myself to end such a spirit."

"Such a lie." Murmured Sulila.

"Lie or not," He threw a threatening glance at his sister, "I cannot harm Sarah."

"Can't or won't?"

"Can't. If I may demonstrate." Jareth drew a sword from his jacket.

Sarah's breath became labored, and she felt a small bead of sweat at her temple. She had already been nervous over the proceedings, but now that a weapon was involved, she was in full panic.

Before she could move a centimeter to stop him, the sword came, blade flashing, through her body.

Had Meric not grabbed her, she would have fallen to the floor, gasping at the sensations coursing in her veins. She felt no pain, only a steady pulse of electricity in her abdomen. Her searching hands felt no wound, and came up to her eyes clean of any blood. The sword had simply gone through her, as if she was nothing more than air.

The council of elders remained silent as the low buzz in the spectators raged on.

"What is the meaning of this trickery? Is this girl a changeling we forgot?"

"No elders," Jareth sheathed the sword, "I have no power over her."

Sarah felt Meric hugging her, his lips at her ear, "You knew the words, didn't you?"

Nodding, dumbfounded, she got to her feet.

"When Sarah defeated my labyrinth, she did so by being the only person to possess the knowledge of the words. If I have no power over her, then I cannot destroy her, nor can I take her brother into my possession without her permission."

Confusion was obvious among the panel, the were-elder's eyes shifted from their natural form to their transformation form.

"We are at a loss. There is only one question to ask, king Jareth. Do you understand what you have done here?"

His mismatched eyes looked back and forth, from his parents to the council. There was an unmistakable look of horror on his father's face, and his mother had a hand covering her mouth.

"I guess I truly do not."

"You have already relinquished your kingdom. Our power makes us rulers, over our subjects and the humans."

"You mean that when I said those words, he gave me his power?"

"Yes. You, Sarah, now possess all the kingdom of the goblins. As a mortal, your powers are somewhat limited, but they are present."

"I think," Sarah stumbled, "I need to sit down." Meric helped her to a chair.

"Humans cannot rule the underground kingdoms, it is forbidden." Lucen got to his feet, "You declare my son unfit to rule because he was defeated by a mortal, but you would grant the mortal his kingdom? How is she any more fit to rule than he is?"

"This is not a question of right and wrong any longer, king Lucen. The magic has been transferred and we cannot correct it."

"Sarah cannot possibly be expected to be able to guard her kingdom and rule her subjects as they should be. We ask too much of a mortal to do this." Adona's soothing voice entered the conversation.

"The council can always grant her immortality." Suggested one of the elders.

"No!" Sulila stood up, and the room's tension leaped up another level, "This is unacceptable! She should be made to give up her throne! It won't be long before one of our exiles kills her and steals the power."

"She cannot voluntarily relinquish the throne until she has committed a grievous act after receiving her kingship."

"This mortal is a disgrace to all that we stand for in the underground, and I, for one, will not stand for her."

"Sulila…" Adona warned her, getting to her feet, "Don't act rashly, child."

A crystal formed in Sulila's hand, "If she dies, then the kingdom reverts to Jareth, is that not the rule?"

"Yes."

"Then, let's see her survive this!" The crystal came flying through the air, and Sarah was frozen in terror.

Jareth dived in front of her, but the impact was too great to fully absorb. The crystal court room shattered before her eyes, and her mind delved into unconsciousness.

* * *

When Sarah awoke, she was lying on a fallen tree in the pitch blackness of a nighttime forest. Jareth was nowhere to be seen. 


	6. Fratricide

**Chapter 5**: Fratricide

* * *

For all of Sulila's trickery and ill-intentioned endeavors, she was still subject to the inevitable laws of Murphy. When she came back to herself, the shock leaving her, chaos throttled the room. Her mother, father, and brother were all kneeling around something on the floor. Spectators and judges leaned in, wings twitching, hooves clicking, to get a look at what had occurred. 

She could make out through blurred eyes, a single limp hand on the ground near Meric's foot. The fingers were pale, drained of any life-indicating color. They didn't move or pulse, and Sulila could not feel the blood running in those veins.

Her mother looked as near to panic as anything she'd every seen.

"What was in that crystal?"

Sulila didn't answer as promptly as anyone would have liked. When she did finally choke out a response, it was one most feared.

"It was all hate, rage. I wanted her life to stop."

Meric stepped back, "You've killed our brother."

The mismatched eyes that so defined their family were closed. Vivacity drained and not a breath filled the still lungs.

"My children…" Lucen began, but he halted, "They cannot die."

"He has no heartbeat!" Yelled Meric, "Call a healer!"

Adona was weeping, her tears trailing down her cheeks and into the long curly tendrils of her red hair. Her grief enough alone at the death of her eldest, but that it was caused by their own flesh and blood, was more than she could bear.

Sulila did not relish in her parent's pain, and she could not deny her regard and love for her older brother. Even in the midst of the trial, when tensions ran highest between them, his murder was never her option.

A healer who sat in-staff was at the scene immediately. Grave silence was present in the room while he inspected the body of the goblin king.

"I cannot tell. In every sense of death is he gone from us, but immortals cannot be killed, even by other immortals."

"What should we do?"

"We can do nothing."

Lucen picked up the lifeless form, "I am taking my son to my home. Until there is an answer to cure him, he will be kept with his mother and I."

The council could not sensibly deny such a request, or rather, statement of fact.

Adona pulled herself to her feet, "We will not have him anywhere else, except under our care."

The former rulers left the hall, followed by a saddened Meric and sullen Sulila.

"Is there to be any reprimand? There are two royals murdered here. Our king Jareth the former and the new Queen Sarah."

The elders sighed, "Until the healer confirms true death or life, Jareth's current state is one close to death. So the council hereby orders the recognition of death of the former goblin king Jareth."

"Who rules his kingdom? He leaves no heir!"

"It will fall to his brother Meric, if the new queen cannot be located."

"Meric cannot rule two kingdoms, neither can the human take the throne."

"Perhaps King Lucen can reassume the throne if need be."

"Lucen prefers his rest to his rule."

"For his son though? I think he will see otherwise."

The were elder got up, "Is there any way at all to locate this mortal woman?"

Displaying all the dignity of his centaurian race, the half-man half-horse representative marched from the judge's bench, "There is little we can count on Sulila for, for an answer to this. She will join her brother before a revelation of that magnitude."

"Do you think that the human still even exists in its corporeal body?"

"Powerful as our wolf queen is, she cannot obliterate a physical form." His hooves echoed as he moved around the floor.

The elf elder raised from his chair with the sudden thought that had occurred to him, "The best hunters and trackers. Why not send the elite from all the kingdoms to find where this girl has been sent?"

"Under the circumstances, I believe that this is our best option."

Before the council could adjourn, there was one final matter to conclude.

"We must decide on the best course of action concerning queen Sulila."

"If she has, in fact, committed murder, then punishment must be met out."

"How? To imprison an immortal for a sufficient enough time to equal this murder? Devise a way to kill her?"

"The murder of her brother was not intentional."

"But the murder of the human woman was the intention."

"Humans die everyday."

"Do not the humans punish for murder though?"

"The humans are fools with this 'eyes for eyes'. What does it leave us but two kingdoms abandoned? A family with two children gone instead of one?"

"We all know very well that king Jareth would not wish the death of his sister. Punishment yes, but never death. He has always considered it the curse of mortals and theirs alone."

"Such lovely irony."

* * *

Meric was still, standing next to his sister. They gazed upon the body of their brother, laid out in the family altar room. Adona had used her knowledge of cultures that involved death to replicate the honorary grieving rituals. It was only when she saw her oldest son, unmoving upon a cold stone slab, that she discovered what grief truly was. It had been hours since she's retreated to her room, Lucen with her. 

"How could you do such a thing?"

"I didn't foresee that Jareth would take the force of the crystal."

"It's not only that…" He rolled the idea in his head, "It's the entire concept, of taking a life. You could have frozen her, sent her away, but you decided to act as her executioner."

"I did what I thought was necessary. What was best for all of us."

"Except Jareth, you know how he wanted that girl to survive."

"I don't regret the girl."

"Even now?"

"No. My brother is someone whose injury caused I'll always regret, but never her."

"If mother and father could hear you."

"Mother weeps too much while father comforts her, abandoning his post."

"His post?"

"Yes," Sulila grinned, "What would be most beneficial to our family now?"

"To find the girl, if she still exists. She could hold Jareth's throne while we attempt to cure him."

"You look too far for cures."

"Too far? Is our salvation right before my eyes then?"

She batted her eyes innocently, and turned on her heel.

"Wait." Meric's hand raised, sending a blazing line of fire around the room.

"You think some parlor tricks will stop me?"

With this, she stepped into the fire, and melted away from his view.

Taking off at a run, Meric opened the doors to the sitting room where his distraught parents resided.

"Sulila!" He breathed hard, his parents staring at him in wonder, "It was all her plan!"

* * *


	7. A Forest Fire

**Chapter 6**: A Forest Fire

* * *

Sarah's back ached, her left arm dangled down toward the forest floor. Her right arm was draped over toward her left shoulder across her stomach. She let out a low groan. 

It dawned on her nearly immediately that she could be back in the labyrinth, but with such dim light, it didn't seem likely. This forest was something of a completely different feel than where she'd encountered the "fireys" in the past. The ever present moon lingered above, visible only through a small clearing in the tops of the trees.

Something crawled onto her left hand and she yelped, throwing it as far as she could from her. It forced her to sit upright, and then suddenly collapse backward again. Trembling fingers felt for the crack in the her forehead where she was sure the pain alone must have split it.

Darkness surrounded her, she wasn't sure that even if she did manage to find her feet, it would do her any good. She was forced to resort to the next best escape method she knew. It pained her to bother him, knowing he'd been advocating her very life for years. Now she was pestering him when he'd suffered enough already for her.

Perhaps this was his response to her request for an explanation of his generosity.

Were all his recent convictions guilt? There was time to think now. She wasn't facing down the fairytale world and flying swords. Did she really have so much power? Could Jareth really never have the ability to harm her again?

Her musing ceased when she abruptly fell off the dead tree trunk.

The ground was dead cold. After last time, she learned that should any attempt to stand take place, it must happen slowly. Sadly, walking was still going to be a problem, as it was nearly impossible to see clearly in any direction. Where the night didn't cover, mists prevailed.

"I wish the goblins would come and take me away, right now." She whispered, and was greeted by a harsh laugh. It came from somewhere near her feet.

Sarah's curiosity in creatures had been somewhat tempered by the years and it occurred to her that she might want to start backing away from this new individual.

"Who's there?"

"Why dost thou ask such a question?"

Her eyes shifted back in forth, not in search of the origin of the voice, but perplexed over the oddity in the dialect.

"Do - do you read Shakespeare in this forest?"

The dialect suddenly altered upon his next sentence, "Who is that?"

"He's a famous playwright, I've been in some of his plays."

"Were you any good?"

"I guess, I don't know." She paused. Why was she carrying on a conversation with something on the forest floor?

"Can you show me yourself?"

"No, I have no self. Would you like to see yourself?"

"What?" Before she could even blink, it appeared as though a mirror had been placed in front of her. A carbon copy of herself stood there, obviously the new form of the creature she'd been talking to.

It grinned at her, widely yet friendly, "Hello!"

"What the hell?"

"You've never met a mimic before, have you?"

"No, I didn't know there was a thing called a mimic."

It shrugged, "Well, now you do."

"Are you gonna hurt me?"

Laughing, the mimic shook its head, "In this forest, I'm the prey, not the predator."

"You live here?"

"Off and on."

Sarah laughed, and the mimic cocked its head slightly to the side in confusion, "What's so funny?"

"This is just like the labyrinth."

"I like the labyrinth. King Jareth's rule was very kind to all of us."

"You know Jareth?"

"I knew the king. Without his permission, I can't return to the labyrinth."

"Why are you here instead of there, then?"

"I came here to find an old friend, now it appears as though I'm stuck in this forest."

"Why? Did you make him mad?"

The mimic leaned up against the dead tree, "You haven't heard then?"

"No…"

"King Jareth was declared dead hours ago. The news has traveled quickly in the kingdoms."

Looking particularly distressed, the mimic continued, "It's all a little strange, considering he was an immortal."

Sarah's breath caught in her throat, "What did they say the cause was?"

"He was saving this girl, the only one who ever defeated his labyrinth, and some magic just cut him down."

Jareth had taken the full force of the crystal after all. And it had killed him. He'd sacrificed his life. Sarah felt the sting of guilt upon herself.

Mimic, as Sarah chose to think of her, began to show the signs of sadness, and Sarah was able to witness herself weep for the man who'd stolen her brother all those years ago. It occurred to her that she should be doing the same. Her life was owed in every sense to him, and the very least she owed him were her tears.

"Did you know the girl?"

Mimic wiped her wet cheeks, "No, I never did get to see her. I was here when during that day. When I came back at the end of it, the king had reordered time and moved the heavens. It was breathtaking."

"I thought he'd only moved the stars." Her voice was wistful and one of dreams.

"You can't touch the stars without the heavens." Laughed Mimic. There was a catch in her throat that was noticeable to anyone in hearing range.

"How did you know that he moved the stars?"

"I, well, it was a very popular story."

"Our king didn't talk to much about it, and I've never seen you in the labyrinth."

What could be said to that? Sarah simply stared down at the ground. The reaction from her other self was simple shock, "You're her, aren't you? You're the girl!"

"Yes."

"So, you were there when our king was killed?"

"Sort of, I remember that he ran in front of me, and then I blacked out."

"You must be a very special woman for him to do such a thing."

"I don't suppose we'll ever know now."

* * *

Meric was incensed beyond any calming or control. All his attempts to contact his sister had failed. Sulila was not in the appropriate mood to converse with anyone at the moment. 

The middle child knew that if he was to get her attention, it would have to be in her own territory. Paying his respects to his deathly spellbound brother and grieving parents, he transported himself into the wolf realm.

Gazing around him, he realized just how long it had been since he'd visited her here, "This is some human fairy tale place. Deep dark woods for the big bad wolf." He was talking to himself again.

"She won't be able to ignore this." His hands became engulfed in flames, and he touched them to the forest floor.

Something running at full force knocked him over and into the fallen debris. When he managed to get a look, a snarling gray wolf was holding him to the ground.

"Get off!" He yelled, grasping the creature around the neck. The wolf's fur caught the flames on the immortal's hands, and it yelped in pain. Howling still, it flung itself back into the woods, throwing itself to the ground every couple of feet to try to brush out the dangerous fire.

Turning to his left, Meric saw that the fire had caught onto the forest floor and was spreading rapidly, "I did not want it to come to this, sister!"

He shouted into the night sky now, "I act in our brother's place!"

With this, he became as the mist in the air, and was gone from his sister's kingdom.

* * *

"How do we get out of here?" Sarah asked, rubbing her shivering arms. 

"Well," Mimic looked in all directions, "I can't tell you, I've never had to know."

Mimic Sarah looked up to the sky, "Here, we can climb these trees, maybe we can see something from up there."

The two began to scale the forest's defining characteristic. Sarah's body screamed out at her with every pull or step, it still suffered from her earlier injury. She thanked God that forest was not made of redwoods.

Sarah and Mimic Sarah reached the tops of the trees much sooner than they'd expected to, "See anything?"

"Not really. It looks like there might be civilization over there." Mimic pointed.

"I guess we'll go that way then." Sarah was about to climb down when she saw a light not too far from them.

"What's that?"

Mimic turned, "I don't know.." Then, she grasped Sarah's upper arm tightly, "We should go, now!"

"What?"

"It's a fire!"

"Here?"

"This forest is really dry, in a few minutes, it will be here!"


	8. A Raven and a Rescue

**Chapter 7**: A Raven and a Rescue

* * *

Sarah and Mimic bolted through the woods, running in the direction of the town that they had spotted earlier. The fire was spreading quickly in the forest, coming up on either side of them. Little beads of sweat formed on their faces. The animals of the woods surrounded them, the fire provided enough light for Sarah to see clearly now.

The creatures were strange beings. Monsters, she would have called them, if she'd been younger with her obsessive love for fantasy tales. At the moment, there was no threat from any of them. It was not lost on her however, the size of the wolves.

One of the stampeding animals suddenly knocked into Mimic's legs, and she fell into Sarah. Both girls tumbled to the ground, hard. Landing on her back, Sarah looked up at the sky, unaware that what she saw would change life forever.

There was a raven circling down towards her. She could only stare at the large bird, with ink black feathers and crystal clear eyes. It landed on the branch of a tree nearest her.

"Get up!" It yelled at her. The bird was talking to her.

"What?"

"Get up! Run!"

Sarah dragged herself to her feet, pulling Mimic up with her. The raven flew on ahead, taking them in an entirely different direction, nearly parallel to the wall of fire that approached. Both girls ran, never looking, until they stumbled and fell off the small cliff.

Cliff wasn't exactly the appropriate word, raised bank would be more like it, but Sarah's reasoning skills were somewhat diminished in this instant. Cold water rushed in all around her, but she found a footing. She was in a small pond of some sorts.

"Stay here, I have to put out this fire."

* * *

Sulila wasn't one to pace, she found it droll. Instead, she just sat for long hours at a time. Something was amiss in her kingdom, and it was more than just the girl. One of her subject alighted on the window ledge.

"Your majesty, there's a fire in the woods."

Sulila ran to the window, "Damnit Meric." She lashed out at the bird, sending the raven falling. It recovered and flew away, moving towards the blaze in the distance. She teleported herself out there immediately, why would that raven fly towards the fire?

* * *

Sarah and Mimic nestled themselves under the overhang of the bank. They had enough room to hold their heads above water, and a little bit of their necks as well. A raven's call sounded somewhere not too far from them. It passed over, flying overhead until they could no longer sense it. Mimic's breathing became shallow,

"She's here. Don't make a sound."

"Whose here?"

"Queen Sulila of the wolves!"

"We're in her kingdom?"

"Yes, you don't know where you are?"

"No!" Sarah was a bit louder than safety allowed.

Mimic covered Sarah's mouth with her hand, "Quiet!"

Ignoring the urge to fight back, the mortal relented to her pleas for silence.

* * *

Sulila made short work of the forest fire, Meric's tricks made little for a difficult job. She walked through the smoldering ashes, looking over the scarred trees and scorched earth. From what she could tell, the fire had claimed a few wolves, and a small group of various other subjects, nothing else of large matter. She looked for one particular skeleton, that of the human.

Sending Sarah to her kingdom, she'd hoped the girl would meet up with one of her wolves. The spell had insured unconsciousness, and pain to aid in the mission. It hadn't worked, now she had a distinct problem. The raven flew down near her.

"Find the girl."

It screeched it acquiescence to her request and flew off. Sulila sighed and pulled off her gloves. Her bare hands were laid on the nearest tree. It became as new as the day it had first flowered. She grinned, long after the girl was dead, she would revive her brother.

* * *

"Immortal games! This is madness." Grumbled Lucen, staring into a crystal.

"Perhaps we should try grounding them." Adona was mumbling nearly incoherently from where she lay in their bed.

"As soon as I decide who has the more justified response, I'll intervene."

"Sulila is attempting to kill someone."

"It is only a human."

"We do not protect them to kill them when they get in our way. This girl can not rule the labyrinth, what is her threat?"

"I don't want one of our children to lose the thrones."

"Jareth has already lost the throne, but he can get it back."

"How? She has to die, but you refuse to concede that point."

"You are so blind, my dear, did you not see how he reacted to that girl? He loves her."

"He was very close to her, wasn't he?"

"This whole case has nothing to do with his respect for human life, though I believe it remains intact, it is his respect for her life as it pertains to his."

"Either way, he is being selfish."

Adona smiled for the first time in hours, "Selfish is our defining characteristic. You want a kingdom secured, isn't that selfish to want over our son's happiness."

"Our son is dead, Adona, he has no happiness that anyone can detect."

"He is not dead."

"Adona…"

"He isn't. There has to be something we can do for him."

"There might be, but we haven't found it yet."

"Can you promise me that we will?"

"You know that I can't."

"Then I'm leaving here."

"Leaving? Where?" Lucen stood, looking positively confused.

"I'm going to bring the one person our son would long to see, here."

"You know where this Sarah is then?"

"I have a fairly good idea. Sulila keeps what she needs close by."

Adona left the bed and walked briskly from the room. As she walked, her emotions, especially her anger, began to grow. When she reached the family altar room, her anger dissipated and upon seeing her son, regret filled her mind. She leaned over, grasping one of his hands, cold and lifeless.

"You know that I love both you and your sister equally, but I understand your actions more than hers. I'm going to bring Sarah here to you. Hopefully, there will be more to say than goodbyes." She kissed the back of his hand in the manner she had when he was only a child.

Lucen met her out in the hall, "Are you sure about this?"

"I have to do this for him."

"I meant concerning Sulila. Don't you think she'll react badly to you as well? Perhaps put you in the same condition as our son?"

"No, Sulila's power is not strong enough to challenge a direct ancestor. For that matter, I could send you to do the job."

He grinned, "Maybe, but I sense this is a personal undertaking."

Adona leaned in and gave her husband a gentle kiss on the lips. When his eyes opened, she had already left their world.

* * *

Sarah's lungs felt about ready to burst. There was a searing pain in her chest. Mimic hated herself for holding her under like this, but it had to be done.

It was only when the shadow of the wolf disappeared from the water above that she let her go.

"Christ! What was that all about?" Sarah spat out the water that had filled her lungs.

"Sulila's wolves were around, they're looking for you."

"How do I know that I can trust you?"

"I'm wearing your face! If there's another person at more risk than you, it's me!"

"I guess, but you can switch at any time."

"If I switch, you can go your own way."

"I don't know if I wanna go this alone."

"See? At this point, we might as well travel together."

Sarah sighed, "I wish Hoggle was here."

"Oh, you know him?"

"Yeah, I'm from the labyrinth, remember?"

"Yes." The human let a small smile play on her lips.

"Hoggle's talked about you a few times before. He had the privilege of meeting our king's amorous adversary."

"Amorous adversary?"

"Didn't you two have like a love-hate relationship? Hoggle said you only came to the labyrinth to get your brother back, but…"

"Our relationship was nothing emotional," Sarah looked around her, "If you wanna discuss this, can we do it somewhere dry?"

"You can come out now, she's gone." The raven's voice came from the bank above them.

Mimic leaned over to Sarah, "Has he been listening?"

Sarah shrugged and Mimic continued, "How do we know we can trust you?"

The mortal slapped her forehead in exasperation, "You just look like me, you don't have to act like me."

"Paranoia is universal."

"I am a gift from Queen Adona to the mortal Sarah."

"You are?"

"She sent me to guide you to where she waits."

"Why does she want to help me?"

"My queen is compassionate and merciful. She finds no sport in her daughter's hunting of you and wishes that you be under her protection until the conflict is resolved."

The words brought feelings of comfort to her mind. It wasn't that she necessarily believed the raven, but something about the bird itself was kindness.

"Does Jareth's whole family communicate by bird?" She mumbled to herself, wading out from under the overhang. Turning, she found that she was face to face with the raven. It almost appeared to be grinning at her.

Mimic nodded her head at it, "Are you a servant of Adona?"

"I am a servant of the family."

"Do you have a human form?"

"No, I am, just as I am now, only a raven."

"I wish you had a human form."

"Why? Do you wish for more companionship?"

"Sort of."

Mimic looked hurt, "We're not good enough?"

"No, it's not that, it's just, I'm lonely. I don't think I have a lot of time left, and I want to spend sometime with people like me."

"At this point," The raven pointed out, "You're still lucky to be hanging onto your head."

She sighed, "You're right, I guess."

"You do understand, Sarah, that you won't ever return to your world. That option is not available to you any longer."

Sarah sat down on the bank of the pond, her elbows rested on her knees, her head in her hands, "I'll never see anyone I knew, ever again?"

"Not a mortal soul."

"Queen Adona has informed me that you, at best, will remain with her family in this world, and be made an immortal."

"Will that make the court leave me alone?"

"If you are a servant, I believe so. It's better than a jail cell."

"A servant?"

"Once again, after your episode with Sulila, be glad you still live."

There was a long howl in the distance, "The wolves are coming back, we have to leave."

Soaring into the sky, the raven led them along through the dark forest. Moonlight reflected perfectly off the wings, but made for difficult travel. The girls stumbled and tripped their way along. Mimic had the distinct pleasure of smacking headfirst into a tree while she gazed up to follow her guide. She could swear she'd heard the raven laugh at her.

Sarah learned to stretch her hands out in front of her, and at one point, she felt them come into contact with a stone wall.

She moved to the left and discovered an opening, which had a lit torch on the other side of the stone gate. The raven landed on her shoulder, it whispered to her, "Don't scream."

There was a large black wolf not two inches from her. It spoke, "It's me, the mimic."

"Why are you like that?"

"If we're gonna get through this place, we need to get past the wolves."

Raven spoke, "Mimic is going to drag you, like a captive, to Sulila's palace, where Adona waits. The other wolves won't touch you, because they know that their queen wants you alive."

Mimic looked apologetic, "I have to drag you by your collar."

Sarah reluctantly sat down on the ground, and Mimic's large fangs bit into a good amount of her shirt. With a full mouth, the mimic tried to apologize further. Resigned, Sarah, waved it off, "Just go."

Without a word, the wolf mimic began to pull her through the dirt streets. She longed to protest, but when the dimly streets revealed the inhabitants, she was grateful she was not at their mercy. Predators were plentiful and every eye look on her like a small rabbit of prey. Saliva dripped from long fangs, and talons clawed the earth. The wolves howled their approval of the victory of the one who they believed to be their comrade in arms.

The raven was leading them straight into the palace, and Sarah couldn't watch.

* * *

Her back was scrapped and the skin peppered with little spots of blood. The raven was bidding her to open her eyes. Mimic had curled up next to her, protective of her captive while two other wolves paced nearby.

Every now and then, they stopped and ate at the carcass they massacred earlier. Their feasting captured Sarah's attention for all its brutality. The ripped away at the flesh with almost a despising attitude. There was a distain in each tear and rending, like they could not resist further desecrating the body of one who had offended them in the past.

She gulped, if Mimic hadn't found her, it could be her body on menu of Sulila's little pets.

* * *

"What in hell's name are you doing here?" Asked Sulila.

Adona was lounging in Sulila's throne, "I can't come to visit?"

"We're both lying to ourselves if we believe that."

"I wanted to know where you sent that girl." Adona was toying with her child, not revealing how much she truly knew.

"I don't know, I just sent her away."

"Are you accustomed to lying to your mother?"

Sulila stared hard at the older woman, "I am trying to do our family a favor, is that so terrible?"

"When blood will be spilled, yes it is child."

"I simply weighed my options."

Adona looked around the room with nostalgia, "You know dear, this was my kingdom, before I married your father."

"I know."

"Why don't we walk around as we discuss this? I long to see the old castle."

The daughter could not be disinclined to such an innocent request. She nodded and the pair made their way down to the main room. With her mother at such perfect ease, the child could not help but feel that something else was being attended to.

When the stepped into the main hall of the castle, she understood completely.

There was the raven who had alerted her to fire in her woods, a wolf that she did not recognize, and the girl herself.

"How did that little bitch get in here?" Sulila began, but Adona grabbed her arm tightly.

Sarah was mid-shriek when she saw what Adona had done. Her scream died in her throat at the sight of the older woman.

Adona had quite literally frozen her daughter. Sulila was stilled in mid-motioned to attack the human intruder.

"She will be frozen until we leave this world." Adona told them, as she approached them. Sarah scrambled to her feet, there was no where to go from here.

"Who are these two?" Asked Adona.

"This is Mimic and the raven said he was your servant."

"I own no ravens." The queen lifted her arm, to which the bird flew, "Are you an honest raven?"

"I am. I apologize for lying on your behalf your majesty, but the girl had to be brought to you."

Adona petted the bird's black feathers, "If you remain an honest one, you are welcome in my court. Both of you two deserve my thanks, you have assisted before I even requested it."

"Queen Adona, why are you here for me?"

The queen looked at her like she was viewing a beloved child, "Besides my principles, I feel that my son would appreciate your presence in his current state."

Sarah looked a little apprehensive.

"Come with me child, and I promise no harm will come to you." Adona held out her hand and Sarah took it. The three friends and the queen disappeared from the room as Sulila collapsed upon the balcony.


	9. Rex Renaissance

**Chapter 8**: Rex Renaissance

* * *

Adona brought Sarah, Mimic, and the raven to her palace in the celestial kingdom. Sarah marveled at the opulent surroundings.

"You have a lovely home." Her proper rearing bid her give this compliment first, above all things.

"Thank you dear."

Lucen stood up to greet them, "It is much nicer to meet under these more relaxed circumstances, don't you agree?"

"Yes, it is." Sarah felt awkward, and so, she did the next best thing. She curtsied as low as she possibly could, to the royals in front of her.

Adona and Lucen looked at each other, it had been so long since they'd been addressed in this fashion. Even been recognized as such. They were relatively unfamiliar with such a human custom, but were not completely ignorant of it.

Needless to say, it was much appreciated. Sarah had hoped for a good reaction, it was the only thing she'd thought of to do.

"Do you know why you've been brought here?" Asked Lucen.

"Something about Jareth, and the trial, I guess."

"I brought you here to be with our son. I feel that if there was anyone he'd want to see right now, it would be you."

"I thought Jareth was dead."

"His current state is debatable. He cannot die, yet he appears near death. We declared him dead publicly because we thought there was no other option for us."

"King Jareth is alive?" Mimic fairly shrieked in joy, "Our king lives?"

"In a manner of speaking. His life force seems to be drained."

Adona suggested, "Perhaps you can revive it."

Sarah threw up her hands, thoroughly worn through on these suggestions and innuendo, "What does everyone think is going on between us?"

Lucen gestured with his hand to her and someone imaginary, "Didn't you and he have a relationship of some sorts?"

"I already asked," Mimic interjected, "She declared a resounding no."

"Really?" Adona stepped up close to her, "I remember you hesitating when he asked if you would stay with him."

"I forgot the lines."

The mother raised an eyebrow, "Oh you did?"

"Well, I considered it, but I had to save Toby."

"Toby is the brother, then?" Lucen asked, handing Sarah some sort of underground style drink. She smelled it as she brought it to her lips, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. There was a warm chocolate feel to the scent, and she adored it.

"It's not dangerous. I don't have the same penchant for hallucinogens that my son does." The father laughed.

Sarah drank, and found that it resembled the comfort of some long forgotten childhood drink while combining all the exclusivity of the adult years.

"Is this alcoholic?

"We have little use for alcohol here, it doesn't effect us."

Adona sat forward, "Would you have accepted?"

"Why would he want me?"

"You are not an unattractive and uninteresting being, child. You're a fantastical human. Rare, glittering in the aboveground, like some precious stone in sand."

"I - "

"You were the only one who understood our world. So many never attempt the labyrinth. They dismiss it as a dream and leave their brothers and sisters, only to discover that they have the rest of their lives to weep over their loss."

"You are worthy of our world. Jareth recognized that." Lucen was gazing in the direction of where his son's body lay.

"Just because he liked me, I'm supposed to love him?"

"You do love him. Was the ballroom not your fantasy?"

"Yes, but that's not proof!"

Adona smirked, what Sarah didn't know about her abilities was to the queen's advantage, "If I am correct, you have never dated, as is normal in your human customs for your age."

"I just haven't found the right guy."

"Mortal or immortal?"

"How do you know I haven't dated?"

"I can read your thoughts," Adona smiled, "Your soul is laid bare in your eyes."

Mimic nudged her playfully, "How're you liking the immortals so far?"

The queen gazed closer, "My son has been in your dreams. Innocent and-" Her eyes widened, "Those not so innocent."

"Oh God." Sarah got up, her drink shook in her hand, embarrassed at being so exposed.

"My dear," Lucen placed a hand on his wife's arm, leaning in to whisper, "Let's let this go. She will realize herself soon enough."

"You're on board now with my notions of their love for another? I thought she was just a human?"

"Like you said, she's a jewel among the humans. Perhaps even a selfish being such as I can see her being worthy of my eldest son."

The royals moved forward, "We will take you to see Jareth now."

* * *

Sulila had never noticed the amount of cracks in the ceiling before. She was perplexed at how she ended up on her back on the overhang floor to the main hall.

Then she remembered and pulled herself to her feet, "Just wonderful."

Her mother had intervened, that brought her to a standstill in terms of her options. Limitations were now in place that she hadn't foreseen. If she knew anything at all, her prey was now guarded in the Celestial kingdom by her parents, two individuals she had not a chance of winning against.

Direct confrontation was out of the question.

She worried about that girl being close to the comatose body of her brother, being allowed access to parts of immortal realms where she did not belong.

Looking to her sides, there were wolves standing there. They looked to have concerned over their defeated leader.

"Are you two, perhaps, willing to undertake a mission for your queen?"

The two predators twisted their mouths, revealing their fangs in what resembled a grin.

"I'm going to send you to my parents house in the Celestial kingdom. You know the human that was present here earlier?"

They nodded.

"Find her without being seen, eliminate her and you will be brought back here. There are to be no casualties, you are there for her and her alone."

Once again, her servants nodded.

Sulila stretched out her hand and let her powers of teleportation send her subjects to do her bidding.

* * *

Adona and Lucen walked arm and arm down the halls. Sarah and wolf-Mimic walked along after them. The raven was perched on Sarah's shoulder. She didn't mind him there as much as she thought she would, he did his best not to poke his talons into her soft skin. Mimic was fairly ready to run, so anxious she was to see her king. Lucen raised his hand in front of two large marble doors.

"This is our family altar room. We have laid Jareth to rest here for now."

Mimic tapped on Sarah's shoe with her paw, "Do you mind if I go in and pay my respects first? Alone?"

"Sure." The human shrugged a bit, she truly didn't want anyone going in with her either.

The wolf walked inside and the doors closed behind. "We'll leave you all, alone with your thoughts." Adona pulled her husband back down the hallway.

Lucen called back as he was led away, "Just ask the door to open in your mind!"

She gave a weak nod, her throat dry and parched from so many continuous gulps of fear. Minutes ticked by, she assumed, not having access to a watch.

When the Mimic finally reappeared, she was wearing yet another skin. This one was that of a typical goblin of the Labyrinth. Short with mottled green skin and a persistent vacant expression.

"I'm not sure if this is supposed to be my original form or not…" She trailed off.

"That's a goblin."

"Well I know that, but it might be how I looked before I forgot how I looked."

"That's the whole reason you can't change back? You forgot?"

"Yeah, well, you know, a thousand years go by, etcetera…"

Sarah shook her head, laughing lightly, "Do you want to go next, Raven?"

"No, I don't need to see the king."

"Alright." Sarah walked in through the double doors, and shivered when they closed. There was a resounding thud in the room that made her extremely uncomfortable.

The room was classical and medieval. It was smaller though, more personal, with stone columns and pillars holding bowls with burning fires. As such, the lighting was dim and pale, with no harsh rays to blind the eyes. At the front of the room, nearly a hundred candles burned, the now solid wax that had once dripped from them, pooled on the floor and the ledge. This altar was dedicated to some deity that Sarah could not recognize.

Parallel to the altar, there was a large slab that came up to Sarah's waist level. On the slab, motionless and laid out in the manner that one might see a body in a coffin, was Jareth.

Sarah gasped when she finally saw him, she hadn't expected to see this man in this state. Jareth wasn't meant for such helplessness, even in her defeat of him, he had never fully submitted.

She approached the slab where he lay, almost worried that he would suddenly come to life. She didn't put it past him to play a trick on her.

* * *

Lucen sat next to Adona, gazing into a crystal, "She's walking towards him."

Adona turned to look over at him rapidly, "Are you spying on her?"

"I'm monitoring the situation."

She smacked his hand and sent the crystal flying, disappearing into the air.

"Would you prefer I just bewitch the girl, force her into love?"

"No, that is truly unfair."

"Then at least let me see her confession." He opened his hand for another crystal.

It was promptly smacked again, "There will be confessions, I can promise you that. You don't need to watch."

"Fine."

"Voyeur."

* * *

Sarah placed her hands on the edge of the stone slab, her small finger of her right hand brushing over a soft piece of cloth that he wore.

"I guess I wanted to say a few things to you, and your mother wanted me to be here with you." She took a deep breath, "I owe you my life, if you hadn't saved me, I'd be dead."

She was plagued with a particular fantasy, that of touch. Throughout her first trip through the labyrinth, they had only held hands in the dream ballroom. Her mind told her that she had the chance now to touch his skin without repercussion.

Wandering fingers moved over the back of his hand, every sensation being registered, drawing up old emotions long buried in the recesses of her mind. She moved her hand, tentatively to touch his cheek. He'd always been real, not a dream or product of an overactive imagination, but for some reason she expected him to not be real under her touch.

Had she not believed that he was dead, or close to it, she might have attempted a singular transgression. Take one advantage of his condition, and kiss him. The ultimate example of a stolen kiss, she smirked inwardly. Something in her wanted to do this though. She leaned in close,

"Your mother said that you'd want to see me. That I was special to you because I was believed in your world. I don't know if that's true or not, but it means something." Her fingers tapped on the table.

"You wouldn't have saved me, if some part of you didn't at least respect me, maybe like me. And, and you kissed me before you did that. I can't say it didn't make me feel a little - " There was a pause in thinking, "Nervous? Jittery? Like I had butterflies in my stomach? That's really the best I can come up with."

"Lovesick?" Came a voice from behind her.

She whipped around fast, and saw the raven sitting in the shadows above the door. Giggling slightly, mostly due to relief, she made the obvious joke, "Do that nevermore."

"I don't quite understand."

Disappointed, Sarah was a touch snippy, "I thought you didn't want to see Jareth."

"That does not mean I am not interested in watching you see Jareth."

"You are the queen's spy! She wasn't hinting hard enough, she had to send you!"

"I come here of my own curiosity, do not implicate the queen, Sarah."

"You liar!"

"I do not lie, my lady. I am here of my own volition, and possibly a regard for Jareth's kingdom, nothing more."

"What do you care about the labyrinth?"

The raven actually seemed to choke, and she pressed further, "Are you here for him?" She pointed at Jareth's body.

The creature couldn't meet her eyes, and Sarah's widened, "What did he send you for?"

"To ascertain the level of your concern for our majesty and ensure your survival against Sulila."

Sarah crossed her arms, "I've never seen such a fast talker before."

Trying again, the raven asked, "I assured your safety, can you at least help me in my other task?"

She simply stared at him, there was the justifiable desire to here the questions first.

"Will you confess to me, in the presence of my lord, that you do care for him?"

There was a longing gaze sent in Jareth's direction, "Yes."

"Would you have stayed in our kingdom, if not for your brother?"

Much was to be thought about here. At least any other day. Recently however, the answer had been made simple, "If he'd promised to be fair to me, yes, I would have."

Grinning as best a raven could, the bird flew to a lower level, to level with her more eye to eye. She wasn't nearly ready enough to give him the chance to pelt her with more interrogations into her feelings for the goblin king.

"Does he hear or see anything?"

"Through the eyes and ears of others, his servants."

"Like you?"

"Like me, yes. What I witness is all for him to view."

"So all my ramblings, incoherent thoughts that I just said…"

"He knows."

"Damnit."

"I daresay the king is intrigued by your revelation of feelings."

"You're a funny bird, you know that?"

He nearly responded, but a screech from outside the doors caught them off guard.

The raven raised a wing, "You stay back." Sarah obliged, not wanting to confront whatever lay outside those doors.

The doors opened wide enough to allow the goblin version of Mimic to slip back into the room, "Wolves!"

"Sulila's?"

"Who the hell else's would they be?"

Sounds of claws grating against the marble doors became very loud, and to the surprise of all inside, the door jolted with every scratch.

"All they have to do is want to get inside bad enough, and the doors will open." Mimic revealed the unsettling circumstances.

"Raven, can you maybe fly over them, and get to Adona and Lucen?"

The bird nodded, and with Mimic's fear only letting the door open slightly, the raven flew out.

Unfortunately, a squawk was followed by a defeated bird limping back into the room. Once it was inside, Mimic slammed the doors shut.

"You poor thing!" Cried Sarah, running to the broken raven.

Deep puncture wounds pierced the raven's breast. Obviously, the wolves had jumped and bitten into the messenger. It bleed beyond Sarah's control, and she couldn't hide the troubling news.

"I can't stop it."

"I'm dying?"

"Yes." Her voice was tearful and mournful, with regret for the waste of one's life on her behalf.

"Lay me next to my king."

She lifted the bird with both hands, and laid him, as gently as possible, upon the stone slab next to the body of Jareth.

When she turned around again, she gasped at the form Mimic had taken, she was back to being the twin of Sarah.

"What are you doing?"

Mimic looked at her like she was confused at this question, "My job."

"I don't understand."

"C'mon Sarah. You've seen the movies," Mimic cocked her head to one side, "I'm gonna lead them away. When the coast is clear, you run for it."

"No!" Sarah ran forward, "Raven already died for me. It isn't right that you should too!"

"You're the one that has to be kept alive, I'm not really a part of the whole equation that's going on here."

"Please."

"There's not really a discussion period for this." Mimic pulled her close so that she could easily understand the following, "When you know they're gone, run for the main hall."

Nodding, Sarah felt a tear slip down her cheeks, "I'm not worth this, Mimic."

"Maybe you don't think so." Mimic pulled the doors opened abruptly and flung her human self into the hallway, with the gates closing behind her.

Just as she was ready to collapse into sadness, something slammed against the again closed doors.

One wolf had not been so easily fooled.

* * *

Mimic scrambled down the corridors, trying her best to cause any sort of commotion. Her feet found no easy footing on the floor.

"What the hell do humans see in these shoes?" She murmured.

Taking the first exit she could, she ran into a side room and barricaded the door behind her. It was no match for the blood-crazed predator outside.

When the wolf finally did break through, it was momentarily puzzled at the sight which greeted it.

Another wolf was there, back to the wall, snarling at him.

"Where's the girl?" The first wolf asked.

The second didn't reply. It raised it's head, howled the signal, and met Sulila's wolf in fatal combat.

* * *

Sarah found herself cringing near the stone slab, cursing herself that Mimic had given her life in vain.

She didn't have the power to combat Sulila's wolf, it would tear her to shreds in seconds, if the attack even lasted that long.

The raven, still in the final stages of life, tried it's best to comfort her, "Don't worry."

The wolf was beginning to show behind the partially open doors, and all Sarah's fears couldn't close the doors on him. Soon, a gnashing set of teeth found itself in, and the wolf's head had forced itself through the small opening.

"Adona and Lucen might still show up." Whispered the raven, his voice choked.

She turned her attentions on him, trying to avoid thinking about her impending death. She smoothed the poor bird's feathers until she saw him grow still finally, and his chest neither rose nor fell.

The wolf was getting further into the room. Her eyes became focused on its, those vicious orbs empty of mercy that looked only to her.

It leapt, and Sarah rolled to the side to avoid the attack, but there was no need.

The wolf hung in midair, shocked, before bursting into little particles of matter and vanishing from view.

She looked for Adona and Lucen standing in the doorway, but they were nowhere to be seen.

There was a deep inhale of wonder.

When she breathed out, she asked the only question on her mind, "Jareth?"

A hand fell on her shoulder, "Hello Sarah."


	10. Inamoratos

**Chapter 9**: Inamoratos

(Warning: This chapter contains mature subject material)

* * *

Sarah turned slightly, enough to see behind her. There was a very familiar gloved hand on her shoulder.

Jareth was sitting up on the stone slab, one hand on her, the other holding himself steady.

"You're alive!"

He nodded, seeming to be a bit dazed, and laid back down on the table. She got to her feet and stood, leaning over him, "Are you okay?"

"I used too much power, too soon."

Without thinking, she grabbed and held his hand, as one would if they were visiting a loved one in the hospital. He gazed up at her.

She held up her other hand, "Please, I don't wanna talk about anything right now."

His eyes told her that he consented to her wishes.

* * *

Meric's eyes snapped open at the sounds of struggle in the next room. He was groggy from the nap he had been taking, waiting at his parent's house.

Fastening his flame red tunic around himself, he crept from his room, careful not to make a sound. Out in the hall, the first thing he noticed was that the door to the next room had been broken. Deep scratches marred its antique appearance, like some sort of animal had attacked it.

All he heard inside was some muffled whimpering. Peeking his head around the door frame, he ignited his hands in preparation for a fight.

Two wolves were battling it out, or rather, only one was truly fighting. A large wolf was grasping another by the throat, blocking the airway and drawing out the blood in rivers. Excepting his own living spaces, Meric had never seen so much red in one room. Both wolves' furs were matted, soaked in the life fluid. Even the one who so intently focused on killing the other seemed likely to collapse in death itself.

Meric was confused as to why Sulila's wolves would be fighting one another. One of them, then, obviously wasn't hers. He balled his hand into a fist and sent a line of fire at the wolves.

The attacker wolf left it's prey and ran towards the window. It smashed through and took off into the distance. Chasing it made no sense to Meric at this point. It would come back eventually. He walked into the room, picked up the body of the now deceased wolf, and walked back out to the main hallway.

* * *

Adona and Lucen sprinted through the halls, in their haste, they had forgotten their ability to teleport. When they saw the nearly destroyed doors, there was immediate panic.

They stepped in front of the doors, gazing in, astonished. Sarah was helping Jareth to his feet. Their son was alive again.

"Jareth?" Adona whispered.

"Mother?" He looked up at her. She stared back, and the expression on her face was so completely hopeful and serene at the same time that one could not doubt its sincerity. Lucen was in a similar state, though true to his Y chromosome, he displayed a touch less of it. He simply walked forward and embraced his son, clapping him on the back a few times.

"It's good to have you back, son."

In all this, Sarah had a unique thought. Jareth's activities of child kidnapping and subsequent goblin transformation weren't consistent. She expected his family to be cruel. Even Sulila's misguided crusade to kill her was done out of love and respect for their family. All of Jareth's actions were inconsistent, she'd assumed he destroyed families because something similar had happened to him. He came from a loving house and revered kingship.

Adona suddenly locked eyes with her and mouth the word, "Later," to Sarah. The mortal blushed, she hadn't remembered that the queen was rather adept at reading her mind.

When Lucen moved aside, the queen hugged and held onto her son as if he was life itself. He was earnest in his response, that of a grateful son to a loving mother.

"I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't woken up."

"I was around, I would have come back to you."

"You're alive!" This was a new voice that sounded so genuinely pleased it was a comfort to hear it.

Meric was standing there, a form in his arms, unmoving.

Sarah ran up to him, "Is that…"

"It's one of Sulila's wolves. There were two of them, fighting a few rooms down. I chased one of them off, but this one died."

"One of them wasn't hers." Commented Jareth, leaning up against a column, "One was the mimic."

"You know Mimic?"

"Quite well. All the goblins combined don't have enough courage or brains to be a proper asset to my kingdom. The mimic was one of my most trusted servants and my chief advisor. She was so unique in her abilities."

Sarah was taken aback by this revelation, "Did you send her?"

"When the trial began, I sent her to Sulila's woods, you would end up there eventually. Her job was to find you and protect you, by whatever means necessary. She was the only one I would have entrusted with such a job."

"She went into this knowing she might have to die for me?"

"She was only too willing to make that sacrifice."

"For you?"

"For the entire kingdom."

Sarah approached Meric and he held out the body for her inspection. She timidly raised the head, but for the life of her, could not see anything that identified this wolf.

"Mimic?"

"It could not be her, Sarah, it could be Sulila's wolf."

"Is there anyway to tell?"

Jareth shook his head, "With a mimic? Unfortunately, no."

She could not deny the feeling in the pit of her stomach that this was Mimic.

"We'll take her back to the labyrinth for a proper burial."

The sadness in the room was impossible to quell. Jareth waved a hand over towards the figure, and it seemed to evaporate into thin air.

"I've sent her home for a proper burial." He took a few tentative steps, and found that his legs held up sturdily.

Adona rubbed her hands together, "Let's go out into the main room, I do not wish to stay in here any longer."

With Sarah to his right and Meric to his left, in case of sudden need for support, the parents escorted them all to more comfortable surroundings.

Talks commenced the second that the party hit the main hall. Jareth held Sarah close to him on the soft cushions of the sitting furniture. He would not release her hand from his grasp. This was comforting, in a way, to see reciprocated many of Sarah's unrequited feelings.

"What exactly did she do to you?" The mortal asked.

"She stole my soul, something that would have killed a mortal."

"Stealing an immortal's life force merely incapacitates them."

"But where did she send it?" Asked Lucen, honestly wondering.

"Into an animal. It was like being trapped in my transformation form."

Sarah thought for a moment, "You're the raven, aren't you! Or, you were the raven?"

With that defining grin of his sending chills up and down her spine, he nodded, "Not my favorite form, yet functional."

Adona and Lucen looked at each other, smiled, and then turned back to the pair.

"You took two nearly fatal - "

He stopped her, "And there was more to it than respect and regard. You confessed to me Sarah, not my servant, but to me."

The queen's knowing smile made Sarah's cheeks tint red for a second, "So there was a confession?"

"Yes."

"A pleasant one, I hope?"

Jareth remained silent, it was not his place to reveal hers.

"I - I'm in love with your son."

"This is wonderful news indeed."

Sarah felt his grasp tighten, "I can say that this feeling is more than mutual."

The parents were delighted at this announcement.

"Does it really matter though? Won't the council still want me killed?"

The immortals all stared at each other, "Well, it is possible that because of this new relationship, Jareth's kingdom could depend on her life."

"If Sarah does not stay with Jareth, there will be no successor to his throne."

"The council would, by default, destroy his lineage."

An expression on Sarah's face made them all stop, "You do understand, dear, that to stay here and survive in our world, it would require a serious relationship with Jareth. Marriage would be the ideal."

She sighed inwardly, "So much for romance."

"I thought humans adored things like this."

"Harlequin is probably the worst interpretation of human relationships. Ever."

Adona tapped her middle son on the leg, "Well if they are so bad, I can get Meric to burn them for me."

Meric grinned coolly, "If my pyromaniac abilities can be of service."

The comment reminded Jareth of just how fond he was of his younger brother, "I do know that you sided with me on this issue."

"I have."

"You have my thanks."

Meric nodded, "I do love our sister, as much as any brother would, but her actions have far surpassed diplomacy, and even ventured into war."

"That had best be avoided, I won't have anymore blood attributed to our little family squabble."

"Can't you just call her and tell her that you found a solution? Won't Jareth and I's relationship end this?"

"She's not answering summons at this time," Meric threw up his hands, "Her ego must be a touch bruised."

"I'm sure that this announcement of her brother marrying a human won't go over well either."

"But it solves the problem!"

"In Sulila's mind," Lucen stood to get himself a drink, "It will also pollute the bloodline."

Sarah had never felt so low. This declaration that some would look at her children as some sort of half-breed shocked her.

Adona looked the opposite, "Pollute the blood? Great lord! I'll be happy to simply have some grandchildren."

Lucen tipped his drink at her, "You're getting ahead of yourself dear."

"Perhaps I am." Adona took his drink and stole a sip before handing it back, "If you two are willing to be married, then the council will be forced to accept it."

"I guess, I just didn't know it would happen so soon."

"It's better than an arranged marriage where you've never met."

"It's less than what I get on earth, at least there I can date."

"I can promise you one thing," Jareth kissed her hand, "I will always court you."

Her eyes were soft and warm, accepting of him and all that it might entail to be with him.

"I doubt that Sulila will try any assault while you and Jareth are together." Commented Adona.

"Why do you mention it?"

"I believe that you should go to the labyrinth, at least there, you will know of your surroundings."

"Home court advantage."

"Quite," Lucen said, "It also might be prudent to give Sarah a look at what will be her new home."

There was a flurry of well-wishes for the departure and for the falling night. When Sarah managed to catch her breath, she realized that she had returned to the castle beyond the goblin city.

"You will be queen of all this realm."

"Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave."

He nodded, "I will, if you will grant me the same."

"I will."

Those mismatched eyes of his were pleased and yet wanting. Not pleading, begging or wanting, but desiring of the consummation of everything she'd so readily promised. She would have been a fool to miss it, or deny it would be satisfied at some nearing point in time.

Holding out his arm to her, he escorted her around the inside of the castle.

"Is that one room still here?"

"No, I created that especially for you. It was a challenge."

"It was a good one then."

They entered the throne room, and she marveled at the exquisiteness of the castle without its more undesirable occupants. Though she had to admit, the goblins had the potential of being "so ugly they're cute" when they weren't attacking.

This particular stone that created the very castle itself was soft and smooth to the touch, very misleading from its rough appearance. She indulged her fetish for touch which persisted so strongly in this kingdom, and moved her hands up and down the walls and throne.

"You may sit in the throne, if you like."

"No, thank you."

"Perhaps you would like one of your own?"

She paused, "What?"

"Since you are to be queen, I think you should have your own throne."

"If you want to, as long as the goblins don't sit on it." She laughed lightly.

When she took a step back, she ran into a solid form. Jareth's arms wrapped around her and she gave a small gasp of shock.

"I saw what you wanted to do, I heard my mother talk of your dreams."

There was silence punctuated by heavy breaths, "Would you care to indulge?" Her breathing was more timid, "Or perhaps I can tempt you with another gift?"

"I don't know, your gifts…"

"No tricks," He showed his hand like a magician revealing that the quarter had truly disappeared, "But I cannot guarantee that you won't find it double-edged."

She turned in his arms, "What is it?"

"What every human desires, few obtain, some mourn, and what is the end of all that is humanity itself."

That inquisitive look he'd grown to love took over her eyes, "I don't know just yet."

There were as close as they had ever been, "Sarah, how could I ever not want you?"

Nearly without her own notice, she raised herself up onto her toes, bringing her face closer to his. It was only when she closed her eyes that she felt his lips take possession of hers. Luxurious didn't do it justice, and when her eyes opened, she and her love were in a new room.

"My private chambers," Was his whisper, "Do you mind at all?"

"No, only if I was still lying to myself about you."

"What would that lie be?"

"If I didn't desire everything that I've had in my dreams."

He gave her passion's subtle smile of triumph, "Will you allow me to offer you your dreams now?"

"I ask so little." A light, airy feminine laugh came from her throat. It was lost in the fury of another kiss. She gave as much as she received. His hands found the edges of her shirt, lifting it upwards. Her compliance came as she lifted her arms to let him undress her, letting his fingers brush bare and clothed skin as he did so.

Some brilliant touch of magic and a tempest of emotions found them both soon to his bed, their clothes in piles on the floor. He placed long, languid kisses on her neck, shoulders, and even to her pleasure, her breasts. The air was chilled and the sensations for the heat growing in her battled for control. She shivered and she moaned, delighted in his burning skin and cursed any other covers that dared come near her.

Those fingers that she'd so readily grasped earlier roamed free, massaging areas that had never before been touched by any except herself. As his fingers slipped inside her, gaining easy access due to the slick wetness, her hips arched towards him, her body wanting to consume all that it could. Jareth could play her body in the waking world better than he did even in her dreams.

He lay on his side next to her, lightly nipping at her neck while he sped up his fingers as they explored her body. Sarah began to pant and moan, her body tightening and relaxing, only encouraging him to continue his pursuits. Even in this moment, he could not resist forcing her to be laid bare before him, and she could readily admit that there was something in it that she enjoyed.

Moans turned into cries of pleasure as he brought her to a climax. Removing his fingers, he continued to lightly caress her, drawing out the feelings he could see she so enjoyed. She didn't speak, she feared she wasn't able to. He grinned and suddenly latched onto her neck, sucking and biting hard, marking her, making her his for the worlds to see.

As she let herself get lost, there was a suddenly weight placed on her chest and body. Her body's subconscious parted her legs wider, letting the lovers rest together.

"My dear, are you ready?" His voice was gasping, but not without the velvet undertones.

She nodded, it was frivolous to be truly nervous about the pain of the first time. Jareth suddenly kissed her hard and she whimpered against his mouth as the last barrier between them was broken.

The contact was intense, the most intimate of all. Sarah's hands wrapped around his back, her hips rose to meet his. Her nails dug into his skin and he let out a deep guttural sound at her possessiveness. It pleased him to no end.

What his fingers had caused earlier was burning in her again. With every thrust, she climbed higher, and she could assume that he was in a similar state while his speed only increased.

When she could finally take no more, the peak of pleasure overcame her and she thrust her hips up hard, grasping at him, tightening around him with spasms of ecstasy. It succeeded to send him over the edge as well, and his body stiffened before collapsing on top of her, his face along the side of her neck.

"My queen." Murmuring was the best he could get the words out.

"My king."

"Your gift."

She laughed lightly, "My gift? The one from earlier?"

"Yes," He raised his head and kissed her gently, "I have given you your gift."

"What is it?" But she was slightly yawning in exhaustion.

"You will find out, soon enough."

Sarah nodded, her mind so tired that she could not process all his statements fully. He grinned and lay beside her, gathering her in his arms.

"Soon enough."


	11. Sulila's Strike

**Chapter 10**: Sulila's Strike

* * *

Not a few hours had the newly united pair been sleeping before they were awakened by a harsh pounding on the bedchamber door.

Jareth raised his head from the pillow, his blond hair tousled, but his eyes wide open. Sarah took longer to fully come to her conscious state.

"What is it?"

"I don't know." He moved to the edge of the bed, grabbing his cloak from where it lay on the floor. In true Jareth fashion, he looked sadly at the dusty edges and brushed it off until it was presentable. Once his person was covered, he responded to the knock.

The heavy wooden door swung open to reveal a goblin, dancing from foot to foot in agitation.

"Well?"

"My lord! Wolves!" The little critter shrieked, and tore off threw the hallway, not waiting for a response.

Sarah sat straight up in bed, uncaring of her current state. His eyes locked with hers, "Sulila can not be this foolish."

She didn't respond, her mind could only focus on the murderous intentions of her beloved's sister. The designs on her life had the possibility of her losing much sleep in the future, providing that she lived long enough to sleep.

When her attention was finally turned back toward him, he was dressed, and what was more, he was actually armed with a dangerous looking weapon.

"Do you need that?"

"Not every fight requires magic, my love. I am still recovering from my ordeal as well."

Trying her best to throw him encouragement in the face of the impending confrontation, she gave a grin, "You were recovered pretty well last night."

This stopped him, and he approached her, "I did not say that wasn't part of my ordeal."

"Oh?"

"Your gift, my dear Sarah, quite drained me."

She blushed for real now, her modesty challenged in the face of the only man who could say that he knew her body inside and out.

Securing the knife to his belt, Jareth leaned in and captured her lips in a deep and passionate kiss.

With her eyes closed still, when the kiss broke, she breathed heavily, "Are you sure I shouldn't come with you?"

"No, I could not ask that of you."

"I did pretty well last time."

He shook his head, immune to her protestations.

"Please," His gloved hand caressed her cheek, "I beg you, as your devoted slave, to remain here in safety."

This caught and held her attention. He'd begged, admitted his submissive side to her and Sarah could not take such a declaration lightly.

"Alright, I'll stay here."

There was a sad grin on his face, one of the conflicts that existed in his mind. It would be foolish for him not to admit that a part of him regretted bringing her all into this mess. That he'd put her life in danger hadn't ceased to weight heavily on his heart.

With a parting kiss he faded into the air and away from her for a time unknown. Sarah let out a yelp of surprise when only a second later, the door slammed shut and the windows were suddenly replaced by the same smooth stone that made up the walls. The numerous candles in the room illuminated at the moment the windows disappeared.

Sarah couldn't help but feel like a fairytale princess, locked in her guarded tower and bathed in candlelight. Glancing back and forth, she sighed, there was nothing to do except worry until she was updated on the situation.

* * *

Jareth made his way down the stairs to the main room. A group of the smarter goblins had gathered in his throne room. He gazed upon them with an unfriendly eye, "What I wouldn't give for the Mimic."

They all turned at this, "Your majesty!"

"There are wolves?" He inquired.

"They're in the city!"

"They're going to get over the gate!"

"I want guards on the walls! Kill any wolf that approaches! Do not let them get to the castle!" Jareth ran to the observation area, his feet pounding the stone steps. He couldn't risk using any of his powers, in case he should suddenly relapse into a weaker state.

Once at the highest vantage point, he drew in a deep breath and sighed. He couldn't even count the number of wolves prowling around the borders, running loose in the city and destroying the homes of his innocent goblins. His inner distressed resonated through the worlds.

Balling his hand into a fist, he concentrated on his power, feeling it build in his hands. With force, he flung the full extent of it toward the wolves perched on the walls guarding the castle. While many fell backwards, one or two managed to hang on.

"Let me assist you." A flash of fire set the remaining wolves ablaze and they joined their comrades on the opposite side of the wall.

Jareth looked to his left, discovering his brother Meric. The younger brother waved his hand and lit the torches brightly to illuminate the situation below them.

"What's wrong with your power?"

Jareth clenched his fists a few times, glancing down at them as if he expected them to show physical evidence, "I'm still weak from Sulila's spell."

"You would have recovered by now, surely."

Jareth stared back out at the wolves and Meric looked at him with interest, "Hmm?"

The elder brother began pacing along the side of the wall, "Can we hold them off?"

"I'm afraid not, there are simply too many and they are too bloodthirsty. Of course, if you had your powers."

"I wish you would cease this line of questioning."

"You did, did you not?"

Sighing, he admitted it, "I did."

"Why now? Did you lose any sense of foresight with these circumstances?"

"No!" Jareth wheeled around, "I gave her the gift because I thought it would protect her. I did not think Sulila would attack so soon."

Meric leaned back against the wall; he didn't speak for a good five minutes. Absentmindedly, he waved his hand to ignite some wolves.

"She did the same thing to Silwenna."

"What?"

"Do you remember that mortal girl I was enamored of?"

"The Celtic one? Yes."

Meric smiled, "She was gorgeous and strong, her body covered with those blue tattoos. She thought I was a god until I told her otherwise."

Jareth raised his eyebrows at his brother, hoping that the younger sibling would refrain from describing the more amorous details of his relationship.

"I was going to make her my queen."

"Weren't you engaged to that were-princess?"

"Far be it for me to say this, especially me, but the weres should only ever be engaged to the weres."

"I would have to concur on that point, but continue on what happened to Silwenna."

"I took her to my bed, thinking if I gave her the gift before the wedding, no one could object."

"I did not know any of this."

"I thought no one knew, until the next morning, when Silwenna was murdered, walking in the garden."

"Murdered?"

"By a wolf."

Jareth understood the full meaning of Meric's story, "How could she be killed though? She had the gift."

"With our beloved mortals, the sun must rise and set in one day for them. In that one day, the immortal will have weakened powers, and while the mortal may be in transition, they are still mortal."

"Did you ever avenge her death?"

Meric looked to his brother with the pained eyes that were now so rightfully explained to their fullest extent, "I have come to your aide, have I not?"

The elder did not get a chance to respond, as both were distracted by a goblin running up to them.

"Your majesties, they have gotten into the castle!"

The brothers had been so distracted with their conversation that they hadn't seen the sneak attack. Five large wolves could be glimpsed running at full speed past the guards and into the compound.

"Sulila's getting desperate; she knows she has to kill Sarah in less than 24 hours."

Jareth drew forth the sword from its holder, "I'm going to try and stop them."

"On foot? Without your power?"

"Yes!"

"What do you want of me?"

"Stay here; keep the rest of them back. Try to contact the council patrols for help if you can."

Sword out, the goblin king jumped from the ledge to the walkway, sprinting after the wolves.

One was waiting for him in the tunnel, but true to his own form, he caught the beast in mid-leap and cut the heart of the animal in half.

With blood on his clothes and hands, he proceeded onward.

* * *

Sarah jumped up from the bed, stretching her legs a bit. The tightness of her jeans had decreased blood flow and she suddenly had the strange feeling she would need to run.

She ran around the room frantically, looking for anything to defend herself with. There was a dagger in the same cabinet as Jareth's sword. It was jeweled and polished, appearing to be mostly for display. She hoped that it would work just as well.

It wasn't long before something heavy slammed into the door. Another hit followed soon after. The door began to splinter and crack.

"Oh God, Déjà vu." She murmured, backing against the wall, clutching the dagger with both hands.

This time however, Jareth wouldn't be there when the door finally cracked and three wolves came in.

The first wolf seemed to grin at her almost, before looking back at its two companions, "Where are the other two?"

The secondary wolves shook their heads unknowingly, focusing their eyes on their human prey. She saw them licking their lips in anticipation.

Raising the dagger toward them, she tried to act tough, "Stay back."

"You think that's gonna stop us?" Challenged one of the secondary wolves.

Behind them, the pieces of the door suddenly lifted from the floor and replaced themselves, until the door finally was smoothed over like the windows. There was no way in or out of the room.

"Sulila?" Asked Sarah.

The first wolf lunged, biting into Sarah's hands and forcing her to drop the dagger on the ground. It went next for her neck, but she turned and the wolf latched onto her shoulder. She reached for the dagger, but the wolf used a back paw to kick it away from her, tightening its bite.

She grabbed the fur on the neck, pulling with all her strength. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that something was going on between the two other wolves. The pain of her current attack however, prevented her from really focusing on it.

Another pull on the wolf's fur caused it to let up slightly, and kicked the beast it its haunches. It gave her the reward of a whimper, but the anger she incurred in it caused the wolf to bite harder.

"Sulila, please!" She yelled, trying to kick again. A sharp pain caused her to scream again, but the weight of the large wolf was gone.

Rolling over, Sarah saw the cause of her salvation. The dead body of one of the secondary wolves was lying near where the door had been. This other wolf had Sulila by the throat.

"What?" She couldn't believe this; Sulila's own wolf had turned against her. Perhaps this was one of Jareth's spies as well.

Crawling on her good hand and knees, she finally retrieved the knife, but it was too late. Sulila had changed to her human form, pitching the rebel wolf hard against the wall.

Sarah watched in disbelief as the wolf's body hit the floor, and twitched slightly, its form altering. She had to smile at the realization, but when the form didn't move, she fell back into despair.

It was Mimic.

The loyal servant of Jareth had disguised herself as a wolf, infiltrated Sulila's kingdom, and had tried her best to save Sarah.

Taking a glance over at Sulila, who was trying to regain some of her stature and repair her ripped neck, she ran to Mimic.

"Mimic? Can you hear me?" She pleaded with the unmoving form, holding her friend's face between her palms.

It dawned on Sarah suddenly that she was seeing the original form that even Mimic herself had forgot. She was African, dressed in very fine, yet functional clothes, with beautiful patterns drawn on her skin with blue, purple, and green iridescent paint. This woman had seemed to have stepped right out from A Midsummer Night's Dream; Titania herself.

Placing her ear to her friend's chest, Sarah breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the existing heartbeat. Her happiness didn't last long however.

Sulila grabbed onto Sarah's hair with a bloody hand and pulled her backwards. The wolf queen dragged Sarah across the floor screaming, before picking her up; an element of strength not visible on her person.

Like the Mimic before her, Sarah hit the wall hard and collapsed onto the floor.

Sulila pulled her to her feet again. Sarah stood groggily before she was slapped to the floor again by an unforgiving hand.

"Get up." Spat Sulila, watching Sarah resting on her hands and knees, "Mortal whore! Get up!"

The wolf queen took advantage of Sarah's position and kicked her hard in the side and stomach. Groaning in pain, the mortal rolled over onto her back, holding her stomach.

"Please." She choked out.

"Is that it?" Taunted Sulila, leaning in close, "Come on, don't you have any words for me?"

The mortal was silent, staring Mimic and where the door used to be. She felt the dagger in her fingers, but she was so weak, that Sulila easily caught her hand. The wolf queen waved her fingers and the dagger faded into nothingness.

"I want to hear you say it. Say "you have no power over me." It worked so well on my brother." The voice was low and dripping with sarcasm.

Sarah grimaced.


	12. A Mortal's Power

**Chapter 11**: A Mortal's Power

* * *

Meric sent another flash of fire toward the few remaining wolves who still dared to climb onto the wall. He sighed, the effort was not forcing him to exert himself and he had to admit, it bored him.

He had to wonder if his apathy at killing wolves was a result of his conflict with Sulila over Silwenna or just a simple lack of respect for their lives in general.

Something caught his eye in the courtyard, and he paused to look. Five Centaurian guards and numerous Weres were rampaging through the area, sparing the goblins and spilling the blood of every wolf in their path.

Mental distress calls traveled quickly through the kingdoms.

The younger brother followed the elder's path into the castle, carrying his own two hands as his only weapons.

After long halls and a winding spiral staircase, Meric came upon his brother. Jareth's hands were pressed to a stone wall, running back and forth over the smooth stone. He'd even removed his gloves to get a better feel.

"What's going on?"

"There was a door here."

"With Sarah behind it?"

"Sulila must have gotten inside somehow."

"Did you seal the room?"

"Yes."

Meric rubbed his temples, "Your power was still so weak. The seal wasn't strong enough to hold her."

"Can you do something?"

"Back up." Ordered Meric, though he doubted even his best efforts would be effective.

No fire sprang forth from his fingers, only the pure energy that so graced the immortals like himself was flung forth at the obstinate stone wall.

The stones themselves shook and trembled, but remained in place. Angered, Meric thrust his fist forward, releasing a fury of power that still could not reopen the sealed door.

Jareth laid his hand on his brother's shoulder, trying to stop him before he exhausted his reserves. Meric turned and released his rage by sending a bolt of fire down the nearest hallway.

"Is there any other way in?"

"Not physically."

"Where did she learn such power?"

"I'm afraid that while you and I were tending to our kingdoms, she was practicing."

"How do we get in then?"

Jareth gave a long sigh, "I guess we're never too old to call on mother and father."

"I don't think they'll lord it too highly over us." Meric managed a smile and sent out the distress call.

The sound of horse hooves on stone alerted them, and one of the centaurs came flying up the stairs, "The wolves are under control. Where is Queen Sulila?"

"She's in there."

Giving them both looks of confusion, the centaur snorted and turned around in agitation. He reared on his hind legs a little, "I will go to the council; see what they can do."

* * *

Adona and Lucen sat, melancholy, in their dining room. They had seen the council riders and trackers, felt the distress that permeated the universe. As much as they were able, needed, and permitted, they had interfered, but some part of the conflict must fall to their children.

Lucen simply sat silent across from his wife, his drink in his hands, yet unmoving. Adona was in a similar state, her eyes focused heavily on her husband's.

He spoke first, "Is it odd that I feel worse now than when our son was presumed dead?"

"No, they are all involved now. Eldest versus youngest, and a mortal's innocent life in the balance."

"She is in transition now."

"You felt it too?"

"A few hours ago, a new form began to appear on the mental plane."

"In less than a day then, all of this will be over."

"Do you think she'll make it?"

Lucen's question took her by surprise, "I had not considered her death."

"Sulila will be looking to kill her in the very near future, with Jareth's powers weakened."

"Yes." She suddenly leaned forward over the table, clutching at her temples.

Lucen was up in a second, letting his drink fall to the ground. Kneeling down next to where she sat, he held her face in his hands, "Are you alright dear?"

She looked at him, "They are all in trouble."

"The children?"

"Yes, and the girl, the mortal. I can hear her screams the worst of all."

"Who called you?"

"Meric."

"We should go to them."

Adona tried to stand, but she felt her knees weaken. Lucen caught and lifted her into his arms, "What in the God's name is going on?"

She looked at him, "I don't understand this."

"Do you want to go?"

"We should."

Lucen held her tightly to him and the power carried them to Meric, their summoner.

* * *

"How about," Sarah groaned, "You tell me what to say."

Sulila looked shocked at this latest show of spite, "I would not tempt me."

Another sharp kick to the mortal's side completed the total agony she had been anticipating for the last couple of minutes. Sarah looked up at her captor, understanding that she could be moments from death, oddly enough, at the hands of a person who looked so similar to Jareth. If he wasn't here by now…

"Nothing else?"

"Would you give a damn?"

"No, I'm afraid that nothing you say or do will prevent me from completing my mission here."

"Your mission?"

Sulila and Sarah's attention was caught off guard when the room shook. One of the many dressers in the room was upset, and then came crashing foreword. Neither of them was in the way, though Sarah wished Sulila had been.

"What's that?"

Sulila's growled, "They're trying to get in." Another shock knocked Sulila from her feet and she struggled to upright herself with dignity. Sarah refrained from laughing and simply crawled away as fast as she could. Her sides still ached from the kicks and she found it hard to move.

"Tell me why."

"What do you mean, why?"

"Won't you be punished or exiled or something?"

"They cannot kill me, nor can they punish me for ending a life that would have ended anyway."

"But what about Jareth?"

"He'll get over it; he gets over all the precious mortals."

"There weren't any others."

"Not to your knowledge." Sulila's eyes grew yellow and wolfish in their state.

Sarah, at this point, decided to get to her feet; still a bit weakened, but now steady.

"You have some words for me now?" Demanded Sarah's challenger.

Opening her mouth to speak, Sarah found that she had no voice. Clasping her hands to her throat, she tried to find her voice, and soon, any oxygen. With her good arm, she picked up and ornamental statue and flung it at her tormentor. Sulila ducked, and Sarah screamed at her, "Bitch!"

Sulila tried to knock her back against the wall, but Sarah was already pressed to the stone.

"Watch your tongue!"

"You're lying about Jareth!"

"Prove me wrong! I've kept mortals out of this family for centuries, and I sure as hell will not cease because of you!"

"Meric's wife?" Asked Sarah. She didn't know where she'd gotten that information from.

It was at that time that both of them realized the full impact of Jareth's gift on Sarah. She could read the thoughts of her future brother in law, and god knows what else.

Sulila struck her from the side, sending her flying into one of the bedposts. Sarah whimpered.

"You can't believe you're the first mortal he took to bed, can you?"

There was a rising anger in Sarah, and she made a fist with her good hand. Something made her stop and she glanced down at her palm. It tingled and was covered in some kind of transparent material. The material glistened and glittered.

From Sulila, there was a steady stream of insults as the wolf queen approached her. The anger and the fury of her injuries and attacks on her honor were building in her.

"Leave me alone." She demanded, balling her fists again.

Laughing the queen leaned down close to her, "You still don't understand. You mortals are so cheap."

Letting the growing force in her hands take over, Sarah had been pushed to the breaking point, "I am not your brother's whore!"

Whipping around, she slammed her good fist right into the side of Sulila's head.

It wasn't the blow that caused what happened next.

Sulila crumbled to the ground, her lifeless form falling like a rag doll. Breathing heavily, Sarah jumped to her feet, holding her fists by her side, as if daring the queen to get up. The tormentor didn't move, or even appear to breath.

The room was in shambles, two motionless figures on the floor, a victim still standing. Candlelight flickered across bloody faces.

Sarah sat down on the bed, haltingly breathing outward, "Oh god."


	13. A Trial of Union

**Chapter 12**: The Trial of Union

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lucen felt his feet come into contact with the stone walkways through his old castle. Adona let her head rest on his shoulder, her lips toward his ear, "This brings back memories."

There was a satisfied grin on Lucen's face that his children didn't understand when they approached him.

Meric and Jareth ran up to their father, "What's wrong with mother?"

"We don't know." Stated Lucen, kissing her, "She suddenly became very weak."

Adona waved a limp hand at her boys, "Do you see what your squabbling has done to your poor mother?"

Her two sons honestly exchanged glances wondering if she was being serious with them. Jareth however, had more important things to deal with at the moment.

"Father, I need you to break the spell Sulila put on this room."

Lucen sat his wife down upon a bench in the antechamber. Meric went to his mother, holding her steady. He tried to transfer some of his power to her as he grasped her hand, "Don't waste it on me. Someone in there needs it more than I do."

"But mother – "

"Meric, what am I going to do? Die?" She laughed.

Lucen put his hand to the stone wall and let it rest there for a minute. After judging what powers had been placed there, he smacked the palm of his hand against the center of the where the missing door had been.

The stone crumbled, revealing the heavy wood door. Lucen rubbed his hands together in satisfaction.

"Good Gods." Murmured Meric.

Jareth looked at his father in disbelief, "I hope I have that kind of power when I'm your age."

"The powers of each generation will always be greater than its descendents."

They regarded each other and Lucen practically ripped open the wood door with a wave of his hand, "It can be the sole reason for having children. Speaking of future progeny."

Adona roused herself enough to yell, "Sulila!"

But no response was heard from the room.

Jareth ran inside where he found the still shocked Sarah. Turning her face to meet with his eyes, he saw the complete and total resolve there.

Sarah looked into the eyes of her beloved, "Was it true?"

He shook his head, her thoughts revealed her question, "No. I have loved lightly in the past, but you are my queen."

The pair embraced, "I'm so glad you're okay."

Sarah felt that she could collapse, fall into his arms and no one would fault her, but she didn't want to.

She had passed that point of weakness, that state of being that lent itself so easy to fatigue and failings. No confrontation could have matched the one she'd just had, and she survived. Now was no time to play the submissive, now or ever again.

Lucen stepped into the room, approaching his daughter. He picked up her body and laid her on a reclining couch. Feeling for a pulse, he breathed a sigh of relief, "She's not dead."

In the hallway, Adona shook her head in exasperation. Immortals don't die.

"Meric! Come here." Ordered Lucen, and the younger son reluctantly left his mother's side.

Lucen pointed to the still form of Mimic, "Lay her on the bed; we have to check her too." He did as he was bid.

Sarah called to them from her place in Jareth's arms, "She's alive, don't let her die."

Jareth looked at the woman and confusion crossed his face, "Who is that?"

"Mimic, her original form." Responded Sarah, as the pair approached.

"I thought Mimic died."

"She tricked Sulila, she helped save me."

Jareth looked to his brother, "I am still too weak."

Meric nodded and placed his left hand on Mimic's head, his right over her heart. After a short concentration, Sarah gasped as Mimic suddenly drew in a full breath and sat up.

Her sparkling eyes took in the room, "King Jareth, Sarah." She acknowledged them as if nothing had happened at all.

Sarah couldn't resist hugging her, and when Mimic crossed her arms around Sarah's neck, she saw herself for the first time.

Pulling back in shock, she gazed at her hands and then seemed to be contemplating them in earnest.

"I'm me again."

Her assertion was met by smiles, and her own lips soon joined in, "Thank you."

Jareth motioned to his brother, "Meric brought you back to life."

Without even thinking, Mimic turned to her side and hugged the fire-red king.

"I hate to interrupt," Lucen deliberately interrupted, "But I need to know exactly what occurred here."

"I just hit her."

"Just hit her?"

"My hands were tingling."

The old king raised an eyebrow, "Really? Meric, could you bring your mother in here?"

In only a few minutes, Adona was where Mimic had once sat. The Mimic, for all her devotion to the royal family, was getting reacquainted with her natural face in a wall mirror.

Adona beckoned Sarah to her, and laid a soft palm to the girl's bloodied cheek, "I'm sorry dear, but I really need those powers back now."

A feeling of warmth surged through Sarah's form as Adona reclaimed her powers from the touch. There was more pain now, and she had to sit down.

"You gave Sarah your power?"

"Voluntarily, no. Since Jareth had no power, and Sarah was transitioning to immortality, her condition sought power from the nearest, most sympathetic immortal."

"I've never heard of such a thing."

"It is a natural thing done in the best interests of the family." Adona rose from the bed and leaned over to hug Sarah. The embrace returned the warmth, though diminished a bit, and it closed and healed her wounds and injuries.

"Sarah will get her full powers when the sun sets on the rising day, but she is still not powerful enough to make crystals yet."

"That's what that was?" The still-mortal looked down at her hands.

"Yes, but the power wasn't great enough to take the soul from Sulila, like she did with Jareth. You put her in suspended animation."

There was a tentative swallow as she looked at future mother and father in law. Adona shook her head and snapped her fingers.

Sulila suddenly sat up, rubbing her head, "What the hell happened?"

When her eyes caught a glimpse of Sarah, the very depths of animosity appeared in her eyes and she made to get up from the couch.

Waving her hand, Adona held her in place again, "I'm ordering you to let this be. Sarah is to become immortal, and there is no more that can be done."

"She's a mortal."

"Not within the space of hours alone." Mentioned Lucen.

"You have larger concerns, my daughter; the council is going to be placing you on trial for these misdeeds."

The wolf queen suddenly appeared as a petulant child, rolling her eyes in a most undignified and mortal manner.

"I can expect no help from you two then?"

"We will always love our only daughter, but you have exceeded our justice."

As if on cue, the centaurian guards appeared, "Queen Sulila of the wolves, you are hereby charged with the attack of a future queen, and the invasion of another kingdom."

"And the murder of Silwenna of the trolls kingdom." Finished Meric.

Sulila turned such shocked and hateful eyes toward her brother; it was hard to look at them.

"I do know it was you who did that to her." Meric stated, "And I intend to see you punished for it."

"You have evidence of this, King Meric?" Asked the council guard.

"Sadly yes." Sighed Meric, "One of my trolls saw it."

Jareth smiled and leaned down to Sarah's ear, "This will be a long trial then, can you imagine a goblin's cousin called to testify?"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sarah enjoyed the council hall when she was not seated in the accused chair. Jareth held her hand in his and every now and then during the proceedings, they caught the eyes of one another.

Sulila was standing with her arms crossed, her powers held back by Adona, in the center of court floor.

The Were council member was reading out the sentence, "All of your teleportation powers are revoked, you are not allowed outside of your own kingdom for the next five centuries. In addition, any visits you make to the goblin kingdom after said period in time will be supervised by council members until the council is satisfied that you are no longer a threat."

The Centaur continued, "We are also permanently decreasing the level of your powers, so that if you do manage to make any future attacks, let the gods prohibit you, you will not do much damage."

"What am I supposed to do if my kingdom is attacked?"

"You still have your wolves, my dear."

"Before we continue on with the issue of the death of Silwenna, the former consort of King Meric, we would like to address the remaining issue of Sarah and King Jareth."

They approached the council bench, Sarah still a bit in apprehension.

"Council members, I have bestowed the gift of immortality upon Sarah, and I intend to make her my queen and the mother of the heirs to the goblin kingdom."

"When is the immortality effective?"

Sarah held her palm up toward them, allowing a delicate crystal to form there and float toward the centaur. It burst upon touching his nose.

"Immediately then." Notes were taken upon this issue.

The Were stood up, "With this revelation, the council declares that they are married in the eyes of the council, should they both consent to it."

Each nodded, though Sarah was quite taken aback.

When they were ordered to sit back down, she couldn't help but question him, "That was it?"

"Our marriage?"

"Yeah."

"Yes, my dear. The news of the wedding has now traveled throughout all the kingdoms."

"Oh."

He held her hand and smirked, "The wedding is nothing here, the party thrown by the friends and family afterwards is what is desired."

"Oh." There was more emphasis now, she tapped his arm again, "I just wondered, what are we going to tell my family?"

Jareth couldn't think of a word to say.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(Only one chapter left! Please read and review!)


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue** (Five Months Later)

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meric walked into Jareth's throne room, untying his cape from his neck and shoulders and throwing it over a bench.

Jareth and Sarah were seated on their respective thrones discussing matters of the kingdom with Mimic. The shape-shifter had resumed her position as the chief advisor to the throne and general management of the entire kingdom.

The younger brother made a respectful bow to his brother and sister in law before gentlemanly kissing Mimic's hand.

"The trial is officially over."

They all nodded at him.

"I have to wonder if I'm doing the right thing. Sulila is my sister after all."

"Sister or not, she did murder your intended." Remarked Mimic.

Meric smiled at her, it wasn't often that a loyal member of the court, even one so highly ranked at Mimic, readily gave an opinion to kings and queens.

"She's right."

Jareth leaned forward, "What was the outcome of the second trial?"

"The council revisited most of her punishments and decided that after she completed the initials, they're planning on disinheriting her."

"Really?"

"She's not permitted heirs or anything. Her kingdom will be held in trust for you and I to decide what to do with it. The council suggested that at least two heirs, one from each family, be permitted to rule to better control the wolves."

The elder brother nodded at the younger. Meric simply sighed.

Mimic snapped her fingers and a servant came running in, "Please, would you get some refreshment for the kings and queen?"

It nodded and disappeared.

"I should find a hobby." Meric sat down and leaned back against the wall, "I'm getting to be a philosopher in all my free time."

"You're reading Russian novels again, aren't you?" Smirked Sarah.

"More French and German enlightenment thinkers. By the way, thank you for the books."

She grinned, "You're welcome."

"Human philosophy is very entertaining, you should try it Jareth."

"No, thank you, I happen to have met God."

Mimic smiled and distributed the drinks that the goblin had just brought back. Meric took the glass from her, thanking her and drinking.

"Anyway, Sulila must be angry."

"I'm sure that she is."

"Do you think it was fair?"

"I'm satisfied," He drank again; "She needs to be held accountable for her actions."

"Where will she go, after they disinherit her?"

"To the celestial kingdom, to live with Lucen and Adona."

Sarah had to laugh, "They're basically forcing her to move back home?"

This brought a joyous mood to everyone else, "Yes, I guess so."

Then, something dawned on Meric, "I forgot, I have gifts for everyone, to celebrate our family's leaving the council court. Hopefully for good."

He clapped his hands and two cloth covered, rather large flat items appeared. Unwrapping the first one, he revealed a portrait of Jareth and Sarah, dressed in all the finery they'd worn to their expansive and still much talked of, wedding reception.

"Meric, thank you!" Cried Sarah, jumping up and hugging him.

Jareth held his hand out and pressed his brother's palm, "We'll hang it in the main hall."

Once he got the thank you's done with, he went to the other person in the room, "Mimic," He began, "You have done a great service to us all, at much personal risk. I thought you should always know what you look like."

The second gift was a picture of Mimic, in her original form. She had been painted in an exquisite dress, one more common to Meric's tastes in fire-reds than the more subtle tones of Jareth's kingdom. It complemented her though, bringing out tones and her jewel eyes.

Mimic blushed furiously and thanked Meric for his gift with a gentle kiss to his cheek and whispered words of graciousness.

"My goodness!" Sarah made like a Shakespearean actress and gasped at this. Now, the slightly pink spots that appeared were on Meric's cheeks.

"Where should we place it?" Asked Mimic.

"Let's put it in the main hall, unless it finds a more suitable location." There was a hint of something else in the elder king's voice.

An uneasy silence fell on the room and Meric coughed a bit, his eyes falling on Mimic. She got up and walked out of the room, taking the portrait with her.

Meric stared after her and then to his brother and sister-in-law, "I should go and help her with that." Poor Meric was all out of tact in this area. He wanted to speak with Mimic alone. His conversations with her over the past five months had always been respectful and in the company of others. It had been decades since he'd last loved another, and something was awakening within him.

Sarah got up the second he left the room and tiptoed over to the door, peeking after him. After a moment, she came back to Jareth, "I think he really likes her."

Jareth smiled, "He is in love with her."

"How do you know that?"

"I doubt he himself knows it. Meric never gets gifts for any but those who he is truly attached to."

"Oh." The goblin queen giggled, "That was quick."

"He's been paying her attention for nearly five months now. Mimic is strong and beautiful, something Meric has always liked. I daresay he was smitten with her from the moment she took it upon herself to save your life."

"Immortal men are better with strong women then?"

"Well, it runs in the family." He kissed her, grinning so that his fang showed. It was something that made her shiver, and he knew it well.

"I give it only a few days."

"Until what?"

"I'm going to invite Meric to stay here for awhile and rest from the trial. If by the end of those days, he is not on bended knee, begging our dearest Mimic to be his queen, I'll be very much surprised."

"Jareth, the goblin king and matchmaker."

He seemed not too pleased by the reference, but well enough satisfied with his actions, "My brother has always desired love, and I feel that this could be the real thing for him."

"Is Mimic immortal?"

"No, but her life span is thousands of years. She's still quite young."

Sarah held her husband's hand, "I think Mimic might like him too."

"Besides a kingship and immortality, my brother is an exceeding nice person, who, if memory serves me, has been called handsome by many of the young immortals."

She tried her best to view her brother-in-law from an objective standpoint. Meric greatly resembled their mother Adona, what with his deep red hair; curly and pulled back into a ponytail most of the time. His face was bare of hair however, and none of his features were unfortunate. While he didn't inspire the same feelings in her as her husband, she couldn't deny that there was something very pleasing about him. Nothing about him was unkempt, and his most interesting feature was his eyes. Being that his green eyes were flecked with orange, the same as in a burning fire's glowing embers, caught the attention of everyone.

"I can see that."

Jareth looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"He's not my type in particular."

The goblin king stood and went to the window, Sarah following, and the pair gazed down at the garden below.

"How long are you going to invite him to stay?"

"How does a week sound?"

"Seven days to the engagement then?"

"Should we bet on it?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meric ran after Mimic in the hallway. She slowed her gait to let him catch her, though it was mostly an act of the subconscious. She was a touch afraid of the strange king who was inspiring her.

"Mimic!" He called, and she came to a halt, turning toward him, the portrait still in her hands.

"King Meric." A short curtsey followed.

"Just Meric, please." He, surprisingly, returned to her a deep bow, one that would have only been reserved for fellow members of royalty, "Let me help with that."

He took the portrait and walked alongside her when they reached the main hallway. Once there, Meric suggested that they hang it in a place where it was shielded from the effects of the sun, but moonlight sparkled off the paint.

"The subject is even more beautiful than the portrait." He commented.

She blushed, "Thank you, Meric."

"Mimic – "

"Please," She held up her hand, "I remember now."

"Remember what?"

"My name. I am a mimic, but my name is Aminia."

"Aminia, I believe it means faithful. Very beautiful."

Neither said anything for a few minutes, before Meric decided, "I want to know if I might ask you to walk with me in the garden?"

"I would love to."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A week in the underground spanned the same amount of time as a week in the aboveground. Every day, Meric and Aminia the mimic's walks before breakfast grew longer and longer. Sarah and Jareth enjoyed the luxury of sleeping in while the brother and advisor walked.

So far, there had been no reports, no evidences, and neither the couple nor the servants had caught one or the other sneaking from their respective bedrooms.

Jareth was thinking that something might have gone wrong in his assumption; though he'd have been loathe to admit it. Sarah hadn't bet against him, and she too was upset that they'd seen no development.

Meric was beginning to make preparations to return to his own kingdom, and Adona and Lucen decided to come over for a family dinner. Aminia was invited as a guest of honor at Meric's side and the trusted friend of the goblin kingdom.

When Adona and Lucen finally showed up, everyone was already waiting to eat.

They all sat around the table, talking and eating while the daylight sun faded slowly beneath the horizon.

Jareth leaned over to his brother, "Would you mind lighting up the room?"

He looked around the room, noting each of the candelabras and individuals wax candles. Waving his hand, the room brightened as flames flickered into being, and then darkened again. Each of the candles had died suddenly.

"What's going on?" Asked Sarah.

Meric tried again, only receiving the same results as before. Everyone at the table turned to look at him and he felt embarrassed in the spotlight of attention.

Adona tilted her head slightly, "Something wrong with your powers dear?"

"There shouldn't be…" He trailed off, shaking his hands at the wrist, giving off little sparks of power.

Underneath the table, Jareth slammed his foot into his brother's. Something that would have normally made Meric set something on fire, just as an accident even, produced no result whatsoever.

"Meric is either very sick, or he has something to tell us."

Having been called out by his mother, Meric, decided to speak up, "My powers are a bit weak right now."

"Just now or for the next day?"

"Thank you Jareth, I appreciate that."

The goblin king raised his glass and smirked while Sarah gave him a light tap on his shoe underneath the table.

"In a day, Aminia will be an immortal, and my queen." Meric took Aminia the Mimic's hand and kissed it, respectfully. He was not yet married to her, and the eyes of his parents were practically burning into him.

"When did this happen?" Asked Sarah, truly confused.

"During our walks." Admitted Aminia, winking at the goblin queen.

"And I bribed your guards to keep their mouths shut at night."

Adona clapped her hands together and held them there, "This is wonderful news!"

Lucen stood and hugged his son before turning back to his wife, "And you thought all that nagging wouldn't pay off."

The old king and queen locked arms and sat down to resume dinner. From then on, conversation was lively and loving. Dinner lasted long into the night, so that Adona and Lucen had to stay over, along with the already visiting Meric.

As they walked to bed, Adona remarked, though not quietly to Lucen, "Perhaps now we'll get some grandchildren afterall."

No one made a comment when Aminia bypassed her own chambers, and continued on, her hand entwined with Meric's, to his quarters. Outside the door, the fire-red king put his hand to her cheek, cradling her, "My wonderful wife."

She responded in kind, "My dear husband."

Disappearing inside, the amorous pair seemed ready to grant Adona's wishes.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sarah stood on the balcony that came out from the room she and Jareth shared. The moon was brilliant in the sky, surrounded by twinkling stars. No clouds existed to mar the view.

A light breeze brushed the edges of her long dress, but she wasn't cold. She surveyed the kingdom beneath her, and sighed.

Jareth came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just thinking."

"About?"

"I'm glad we didn't say anything."

"So am I. We would have taken the light from Meric and Aminia's surprise."

She smiled and leaned her head back against his shoulder, "When should we tell them?"

His hands fell to her stomach, caressing the slight swell there that was still so easily concealed, "Tomorrow, at breakfast. I don't think I can wait any longer."

Those mismatched eyes flashed, "Whatever you wish my dear. Whatever you wish."

(The End)


End file.
